


Blame It On The Weatherman

by Bamlover03



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comedy, Crossover, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamlover03/pseuds/Bamlover03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would you be able to love again if you've lost the ones showed you how to love? Can love change your view on how you live your life? Does time really heal all wounds? Up and coming DJ Beca and Faith try to navigate through a life that is thrown for a loop by two women who come into their lives out of nowhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back To Me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:Hello all I've been working on this since about April and I think I've got it how I want it. I'll be updating semi regularly. I hope you in enjoy. Don't own Pitch Perfect.

Back To Me

Adjusting the strap on her bag, Faith stood on the subway as it swayed back and forth on the track. The evening glow of the sun bounced off her aviator sunglasses. Staring out the window she sighed, she was not ready for what the day was bound the bring her.

Twenty-two. It was a 22-minute trip from her Boston home to her job in the city. Pink Hammer was the hottest bar in South Boston. Faith had acquired the building from an aunt she had only seen once in her life. Not knowing what to do with it, her best friend and business manager suggested they change it into lesbian nightclub. From the moment they opened the doors they couldn't keep the crowds away, which was fine by Faith. Getting off at her station, she walked the three blocks to her nightclub, unlocked the door and flicked on the lights. Which was fine by Faith, getting off at her station she walked the three blocks to her night club, unlocking the door Faith flicked on the lights.

"Hey, Faith!"

"Hey, Cass." The young, brunette smiled setting her sunglasses on the top of her head.

"About time you showed up." The young, naturally blonde haired woman who had chosen some ungodly blue to be her hair color of the week said. The two had women had known each other for most of their lives, and Cassie had never known her best friend to be on time. Ever.

Cassie The woman stood about 5'6", but the work boots she had on gave her at least another four inches. She wore form fitting jeans with a work t-shirt that had the bar's name on it. Her long indigo hair lay at her back in a tight ponytail. Placing a case of liquor on the bar top she smiled.

"Nice to see you too, Cass." She smiled back at her. Walking into her office, she continued. "Ya heard from Bobbi yet?"

"She called about 10 minutes ago…" Leaning against the door frame she crossed her arms over her chest.

"And?" Faith questioned asked, looking up at her expectantly.

Sighing wiping Cass wiped the sweat off her brow with a towel that sat in her pocket. "It's a no go." She said frowning sticking the towel into her back pocket.

"Damn it." Throwing her keys on the desk, she grabbed her ledger. Flipping the worn book open to a book marked page she let her finger run across several entries. It was pointless, as the hot as the club was it was still next too impossible to get an even hotter act to sign on with such short notice.

"My thoughts exactly."

"Where are we gonna get another DJ last minute?" Tossing her book on the bar top leaning up against the bar, she tried to control her frustration. Faith sighed. Pinching the bridge of her nose she closed her eyes. If they didn't find someone soon the entertainment for the next couple of weeks was gonna be screwed. Inhaling she began brainstorm different acts in her head.

Biting her lip, Cassie looked at her friend as she walked out of their shared office. "I may have a guy… well, girl."

Faith braced herself against the bar. "Who is it Cass?" She asked becoming increasing annoying with herself for not being able to come up with anything. Tapping her fingers against the bar.

"Well, you remember my cousin Beca?"

Furrowing her brow, Faith tried to recall who she was talking about.

"You know, little Beca from Atlanta." There was a beat before she continued. "Used to visit me during the summer."

"Used to follow us around all the time?" Faith questioned.

"Yes." She smiled as it dawns dawned on her friend. "She's a DJ now. sShe's really amazing."

"Cass…" Faith began.

Holding up her hands she stopped her. "Look I'll even have her audition and everything."

Sighing, Faith knew she really didn't have a choice. "Fine. Get her here in 30."

"You won't regret this." She smiled and pulled out her phone to call her cousin. "Becs, don't talk just listen."

* * *

 

Shutting the door to her two-bedroom apartment Chloe sighed. Her night at the diner had thankfully ended early. She had been recently had been picking up more shifts to help pay for her college courses. It was definitely taking its on toll on her. "Hello?" She called.

"In here, Chlo."

"Hey." She smiled brilliantly at seeing her best friend and babysitter. "Where's Dylan?"

"Poor guy got so tuckered out from the park this afternoon, I barely got any food in him before he passed out." Pulling the sliding door to the deck shut Aubrey walked into the kitchen. She watched as her best friend took off her jacket, and placed it on the coat rack. Pulling two glasses out of the cabinet she made her way over to the refrigerator where she poured them both a glass of water.

Smiling weakly, Chloe sat down in one of the dining room chairs. "Thanks for doing this for me on such short notice Bree." Kicking off her shoes, she flexed her toes it had been a long day as she was glad she was able to relax now.

"Don't mention it." Smiling, Aubrey placed a glass of water in front of her friend before taking a seat herself. "That's what I'm here for." Looking at her Chloe with concern, she took her hand. "You don't have to do this on your own, you know?" After their sixth grade year the two women had been inseparable, their love for music had made sure of that.

"I know," she sighed. "I just don't want to let them down."

"Is that what you think, that somehow they'd be disappointed in you?"

Holding her head down, the young redhead tried to force her tears back. Nodding her head slowly, she couldn't look back up at her friend.

"I miss them too. I know I-." She paused. "I know how much they loved you. I'd give anything to be able to bring them back to you." Exhaling, Aubrey Posen tightened her hold on her best friend. "You could have told the Judge no; you know?"

At that the redhead shot her head up. "I couldn't," There was a pregnant pause between them, reaching up the young redhead wiped away a stray tear. "He's all I have left of them… I couldn't be without him."

"I know." she smiled gently. "You were 18… You grew up quick. Because you had to, but that doesn't mean you have to do this alone. We all love you, we're all here for you. We're not going anywhere."

"Thanks, Bree." She smiled softly. "What would I do without you?"

"Probably fall apart." She chuckled as her friend playfully slapped her arm. "Now!" she exclaimed. "This weekend, we're taking you out." Holding Aubrey held her hand up as Chloe opened her mouth to protest. "I don't want to hear it. Jesse and Benji have got us covered."

"I really should catch up on my school work." Chloe blurted out.

"Screw that! How long has it been since you went out? On an actual date even." The blonde asked.

"I hate it when you're right." Chloe thought aloud, frowning.

Smirking, she Aubrey nodded. "And yet."

TBC...


	2. Songbird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't own anything hoped you enjoyed the first here's a bit longer chapter. The songs used in the chapter are Charlie Chaplin Smile and David Guetta Shot Me Down.

Songbird

"I have to admit, Cass, Beca is really good." The young bar owner yelled over the music.

"I don't know why you doubt me." Cassie smiled smugly as she collected the empty glasses that sat on the bar. Her cousin had to rearranged a few things on her schedule, but she was able to come out and "audition" a few nights ago.

Rolling her eyes, Faith wiped down the bar. "Also when did she get so hot?" The raven haired beauty stopped what she was doing to look up to the petite brunette who was expertly blending one song with the next.

"Don't even think about it," The younger girl paused. "I'm your roommate-I know what happened to your last girl."

Raising her hands in surrender, Faith smirked. "No worries, Cass," she paused. 'I'm more into blondes." Winking at her friend as she placed a glass under a beer tap causing the frothy liquid to be expelled.

"Whore." Cassie laughed. There was a time when the attraction was there the two had even tested the waters with each other, but in the end they decided that they were better off as friends. Didn't mean that they wouldn't flirt from time to time.

"Alright ladies, remember, I'm DJ Beca and I'm gonna take a break," she said into the mic. "Don't forget, it's open mic night, with a two for one special if you sign up. Beca out." The young girl said, setting her head phones on her turn table. Stepping down from her booth, she made her way through the crowed bar. "Excuse me."

Looking up at the sign, Chloe waited in line with the other girls. "How did you find this place?" A flashing pink hammer blinked above their heads. After some final convincing, Aubrey talked her friend into coming out. Chloe had to admit to herself that she was glad she did.

"One of my co-workers invited me." The blonde said, pulling her I.D. out of her purse so she could show the bouncer. "She's supposed to be meeting us here."

"Oh- is this?" Chloe asked noticing there were quite a lot of beautiful ladies around.

"A gay bar - yes." Looking at her friend she sighed. "Relax Chloe- maybe you'll meet someone."

"Bree." The redhead said, unsure. "Who's gonna want to date a 23-year-old with a kid?"

"He's not your kid."

"Our parents are dead," Chloe snapped back. "he might as well be."

"Look I'm just trying to show you a good time. It's been ages since we've been out." Placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, Aubrey trailed off noticing a sign behind her friend. "Ohhh look Open mic night. You're doing it." Pulling her towards the sign-up sheet.

"Great job, Becs." Cassie said as she slid a beer over to her.

"Thanks," The DJ smiled, taking the drink that was offered to her. "dude, I have to admit, though." Beca paused taking a long pull from her drink. "I was kinda skeptical when you offered me the job," Pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "the last time you offered me a gig it was for a kid's party." She turned in her seat to look into the crowed bar. "And we know how much I loooovve kids." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, beggars can't be choosers." Cassie smiled, scrunching her nose in the process.

Nodding, Beca smirked she missed her cousin she was the closest thing she had to a sibling. "True. So next time I beg you not to choose that for me." She winked as Faith started talking on the stage.

"Alright, sexy ladies our first brave soul is gonna hit the stage tonight, so be nice." She smirked. "She looks nervous as hell, so be gentle—but not too gentle. Ladies, help me welcome to the stage..." Looking down at her clipboard Faith ran her finger cross the name in the first slot. "Chloe," she finished, with the crowd cheering as she walked off and the scared redhead walked on.

Clearing her throat, Chloe held the mic to her mouth. "Hi, everybody." Closing her eyes, she mumbled to herself. "I can't believe that Bree talked me into this." Blinking, she thought, note to self: kill her later. "How's everybody?"

"This isn't Oprah just sing." Someone yelled.

"Right." Clearing her throat again, she nodded over to the bar owner to cue her music. As she did the sound of lights being turned off could be heard, until all that remained was a single spotlight. Shielding her eyes, she searched for her best friend in the crowd she was still where she left her at their table eyes locked on to hers. The slow strum of a guitar could be heard over the bar's stereo system. The crowed waited eagerly as the slow ominous music continued to play. Closing her eyes, Chloe took a deep breath. She hadn't really sung since her parents' funeral.

* * *

 

_The rain had slowed the caskets made their final descent. Chloe struggled to hold the tears back trying to stay strong for the little boy who didn't quite understand why they were standing in this gloomy place._

_"Chloe, you wanted to say a few words?" her Pastor asked._

_Nodding, she wiped a tear which had been thankfully hidden by the slow drizzle that was falling. Exhaling, she felt the squeeze from her best friend on her hand. Nodding, she blinked back tears and stepped forward. "Umm- my parents." She stopped, choking on tears. "I'm ok," she whispered, waving her friend off who was making her way to her._

_"My parents always loved my voice so instead I'm going to sing." Inhaling, she slowly released her breath. "It was one of their favorites." Chuckling softly, she smiled and continued. "It was actually the song they sang to us at bedtime." Looking up to the sky, she exhaled and she began to sing._

_"Smile, though your heart is aching. Smile, even though it's breaking." She wiped a stray tear off her face while pushing some hair behind her ear. She swallowed hard._

_"When there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by if you smile through your fear and sorrow. Smile and maybe tomorrow." She smiled sweetly at her best friend, walking over, she took her brothers' hand._

_'You'll see the sun come shining through for you, light up your face with gladness." Picking up the five-year-old boy, she held him and hugged him close. Reaching up, she pulled his head towards her and kissed his temple. "Hide every trace of sadness, although a tear may be ever so near. That's the time you must keep on trying." She was singing to him alone now as he wiped a tear away from her face._

_"Smile what's the use of crying. You'll find that life is still worthwhile. If you'll just…." Pausing she looked at him. "Smile," they sang together pulling him closer she whispered, "I love you," to him while smiling though her tears._

* * *

 

"I was five and he was six. We rode on horses made of sticks. He wore black and I wore white. He would always win the fight."

Turning on her stool, Beca looked to the woman on the stage.

"Bang, bang. He shot me down." Pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, Chloe kept singing. "Bang, bang. I hit the ground."

"Wh- What did Faith say her name was?" the young DJ said, focusing on the soulful voice of the redhead. She could hear the pain in every syllable.

"Umm, not sure." Reaching over, Cassie grabbed the set list. "Umm, Chloe- Chloe Beale. Why, do you know her?"

Shaking her head, Beca was in a trance. Sliding off the stool, she walked away towards the bar.

"Bang, bang. That awful sound. Bang, bang. My baby shot me down."

The crowd stayed still for a nanosecond before they and, Chloe began to jump to the techno beat. The stage lights were back on pulsing to every note the song played, before returning to the single spotlight when the song slowed once more. Beca didn't know why, but she needed to get to that stage. Weaving in and out of the bouncing crowd she finally made it. As she did she looked up and for a split second they made eye contact. That second was all she needed to know that she had to know this girl.

"See ya later, then." Cassie said to her cousin's sudden retreating form from the bar.

Seeing the exchange, Faith chuckled. "She alright?" Faith asked over the loud music.

Shrugging, the co-owner of the Pink Hammer replied. "Guess so!"

"So, who does a girl have to do to get a drink around here?"

Glancing over at her friend, Faith silently asked for the chance to answer the question. Smirking, Cassie gave way to her friend. "Well, seeing as you're in a lesbian bar I'd say just about anyone blondie."

"Cute."

Smiling brightly, Faith let her dimples show in all their glory. "You're not so bad yourself." Grabbing a glass, she began to clean it. "You know; flattery will get you everywhere with me." She winked.

"Is that so?" the blonde said raising an eyebrow.

"So what will it be?" She asked, nodding.

Leaning in, the blonde motioned for the owner to come closer. With her lips almost touching Faith's ear, she whispered, "I'm not that easy, but I'll have a round of margs for me and my friends." before nipping at the raven haired girl's earlobe. Chuckling, she turned on her heel.

"Can I at least get a name?" She groaned at the other woman's actions.

"Buffy!" she exclaimed as she glided back to her table.

"You're welcome." Cassie said, shaking her head. "How- What?" She laughed. "Every. Damn. Time."

Smiling, Faith said, "What can I say dude. It's the dimples." She winked as she began to mix the ingredients for the margaritas.

Shaking her head at her best friend, Cassie smiled as she took her apron off. Grabbing the wireless mic, she walked towards the stage. Flipping it on, she spoke over the crowd noise. "Alright sexy ladies, I see you now let me hear you. Let's give it up one more time for Chloe." She was clapping and pumping the crowd up. Her heels tapped on the stairs as she made her way on the stage.

"Encore!" they began to chant.

"Listen to that, Red, they love ya." She winked at her. "Someone's getting lucky tonight," she chuckled as the crowd was still going crazy. Taking the mic from Chloe she pointed her to the stage exit. "alright, next up we have. "Ivana. Ivana Bang," She had to do a double take at the name. "You must be kidding." Shaking her head. "God, your parents must hate you." Handing the mic to her, she chuckled.

Coming down from her high of being on stage, Chloe almost missed Beca. Almost.

"Didn't peg you for a David Guetta girl." The younger girl thought aloud as the redhead bumped into her.

"And I didn't peg you for a stalker." Chloe quipped back.

"That's cause you-" she began. "You. Are. Physically. Flawless." She slapped her hand against her forehead as soon as the words flew out of her mouth. "What?" she said, shaking her head. "What was that?" she began to ramble to herself. "I don't say stuff like that."

Smirking, Chloe said, "Well, that's a new one."

"Look, how about we just save us all the awkward Beca moments?" the petite woman said. "Because we both know where this is going." She said, leaning forward winking very awkwardly.

"Do we?" Chloe asked, crossing her arms biting her lip to stifle her laughter.

"You're hot. I'm hot."

"And modest." Chloe interrupted.

"That's beside the point." Beca beamed as the redhead chuckled. "You're gonna find," waving her hands up and down her body, she continued, "all of this awkwardness so irresistible, that I'm gonna have to hold you off." Beca nodded viciously. "It's inevitable."

Chuckling, Chloe replied. "Give me your phone." Holding out her hand she motioned for her to give it to her.

Tilting her head, the confused DJ obeyed the request. Pulling her phone out of her back pocket, she unlocked it and handed it to her. Beca watched as the redhead moved her fingers quickly on the screen.

"I'll be waiting." Handing the phone back to Beca, Chloe smiled as she slipped into crowd.

"So that means you'll go on a date with me?" Beca yelled to her retreating form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC…..
> 
> So they all met and Beca was awkward and Buffy was well all flirty let me know what ya think Feed the beast!


	3. Reason To Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello guys hoped you liked the last chapter, just a reminder I know nothing Pitch Perfect related. Without further ado...

Reason To Fall

Aubrey sat, slowly running her finger around the rim of her glass as her best friend returned to the table. "I don't like her."

"Wh- What?" Chloe asked, puzzled, as she sat down.

"She's to too Goth." The blonde thought aloud, glaring at the DJ who had returned to her booth. "And you totally have a toner."

"Oh," She said smirking. "Beca- I think she's really cute." Picking up her drink that her best friend had order ordered for her, Chloe continued., "I don't know she's definitely some-" her phone vibrated deep in her pocket. Pulling it out she halved half paid attention to what her best friend was saying.

"She's got way too many piercing," The older blonde commented. "for serious Chloe are you even listening?"

"Yes." The redhead said. She wasn't.

 **Unknown:** "Dinner" after I get off.

Confused, Chloe looked up to see the DJ smiling at her from her booth. Quickly saving the contact, the redhead replied to the text. "Maybe." Before she could even lock the screen, her phone chimed again.

 **Beca:** I get off at 3. Meet me at the diner across the street.

"Earth to Chloe," Aubrey said, waving her hand in front of her face. "you've got this goofy grin on her your face."

"You think the guys would keep Dylan over night?" she wondered.

Sighing, her best friend knew that she was fighting a losing battle. "Have I introduced you to my coworker?" Gesturing to the blonde. "Buffy Summers, this is my best friend Chloe Beale."

"Nice to meet you..." the two said, shaking hands.

"This is a really nice place,." Chloe added.

"Yeah." Buffy smiled. "I found out about it a few weeks." She was going to say something else when Faith walked up their second round of margaritas.

"This one's on me," Faith smiled, and winked at the blonde. "if you ladies need anything don't hesitate to ask." She whispered, more to Buffy than to anyone else.

"Actually." Buffy said, hooking her index finger in Faith's tank top. Pulling her close, she whispered in her ear. Whatever she said caused the other woman's skin to turn a slight shade of pink.

Coughing, she Faith cleared her throat. "Yes. Um," Running a hand through her hair. "I'll take care of that for you right away. If you want to come with me." The raven haired women said as the blonde stood.

"Well." Aubrey said as the two walked off.

Chuckling, Chloe shook her head while watching Aubrey's friend Buffy drag Faith through the crowded bar. She couldn't help sneaking a glance at the DJ who, at the that exact moment, looked over to her. Exhaling she was couldn't hold back the smile that was threatening to reveal itself, nor did she want to.

* * *

 

The door to the back room door flew open as Faith was backed into by Buffy. Lips crashed to together as Faith reached around the other girl to shut the door to her office. "Damn, blondie." Faith said pulling away from the kiss.

"Please don't talk." Buffy said, pulling off Faith's top and throwing across the room.

"Whaever dou day." Came the muffled replied reply from the other girl as she began to suck on the other woman's neck, causing it to bruise under her ministrations. Reaching down Faith grabbed of the shorter woman's' thighs and picked her up and walked them over to the couch. Faith ran her hands under Buffy's shirt, which caused the blonde to gasp underneath her.

"Faith,." came from the other side of the door.

"Go away."

"Maybe they'll go away if we just stay quiet." She Buffy mused from under herFaith.

"Umm, no can do bestie,." Cassie said though the door. "Some chick's boyfriend just found out that she's gay," She paused and bit her lip. "needless to say he's pissed soooo I kinda need a hand."

Sighing, Faith slumped on top of the other girl. "Damn it."

"Don't worry about it.," Sshe said, kissing her, causing the other girl to groan. "raincheck?"

"Count on it," she replied, winking at the other girl. Standing, she found her shirt, and blew out a shaky breath. Taking a final look at the blonde, Faith slipped on her top, and made her way of the office. "way to run clitorference, Cass."

Smirking, the co-owner held up her hands in surrender. "Whatever, Casanova."

Sitting on the couch, Buffy let a breath out, running a hand through her hair, she tried to fix the mess it had become. Buffy stood and walked over to the Faith's desk. Letting her finger run along the edge, she studied the picture that lay on it. There was one with the brunette and a blonde with purple streaks in her hair. she She assumed that was the woman who just knocked. Picking it up, she examined the features of Faith. She was smiling but there wasn't the same gleam that she noticed in her eyes that she saw tonight.

Buffy had to be honest with herself, she usually wasn't that easy when it came to her love life. It wasn't everyday either, that she was a "stalker." But ever since a couple of days ago she just had to find her.

_Walking out of the coffee shop, Buffy sipped on her hot latte as she talked on the phone. Looking up she saw the light flip on the large neon sign. She was originally only there because she heard there was a nest somewhere nearby. Having no luck in finding said nest, so she made a detour at to the coffee shop. "Willow, I just want to check the place out,." the blonde replied to her redheaded best friend as she walked down the unusually busy street. "We can go thi-" she stopped when she bumped into someone. "Sorry." she thought aloud._

_"S'Ok blondie." She smirked at her. "I gotta get going." She lifted her sunglasses to look at her. "You're ok, though?" she wondered._

_Nodding, Buffy was speechless._

_"Good. Maybe I'll catch you around sometime?" Faith said, smiling one more time and retreating to the building in question across the street._

_Buffy watched as the woman pulled what looked like a set of keys out of her bag and unlocked the door before closing the door once more._

Placing the picture down, she found a note pad near the woman's computer. Sitting down on the edge of the desk, she found a pen nearby. Writing her number and the simple words, "Call me." under it and placing a kiss on the paper, Buffy set the paper on the desk. Jolted out of her thoughts, Buffy pulled her phone out of her pocket, and saw the notification that scrolled on her phone. "Willow: We need you outside." The job of a slayer was never done, she thought, sliding her phone in her pocket. Using the back exit, Buffy heard the shuffling of feet in the alley. "When will you guys ever learn?" The blonde said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Slayer." He growled at her.

"Very good," the slayer said annoyed. "Johnny, tell him what he's won."

"What?" The angry vamp asked, confused.

"Why he's won a date with Mr. Pointy," Buffy mocked with said stake rolling in her fingers. "let's make this quick I'm so not in the mood."

Growling "With pleasure." Lunging towards her he was thrown off balance with her counter.

"You vamps I never understand it," The blonde said blocking his attacks with very little effort. "all brute no finesse." Throwing a jab in his direction causing him to fall back.

"Do you ever shut up?" Wiping the blood off his mouth.

"Now you've made me angry." Buffy said kicking him with a round house, catching him off guard causing him to fall into a pile of garbage bags before he knew what hit him Buffy jumped on top of him plunging her stake deep into his chest.

The hissing sound was all Willow needed to hear before she emerged from inside of the club. 'Everything handle."

"Piece of cake." She replied standing and wiping the excess dust off her clothes. "Let's get out of here, I've had enough adventure for tonight." The blonde said throwing her arm around her friend's shoulder. Walking the short distance out of the alley the two met up with their friend before making their way home.

* * *

 

Beca had ended her set early that night, after letting her cousin know her plans for the night. Lifting the hood on her hoodie she was thankful the rain had slowed down some, placing her headphones on she made her way to the diner. Pushing the door open the bell chimed as she made her way through shaking the droplets off she made her way to an empty booth.

"What can I get you?" the waitress asked flipping the coffee cup over and pouring the hot liquid inside.

Lifting one of the headphone off one of her ear she smiled. "Just this – oh and if you have any apple pie."

"Coming right up sweetheart." The middle age woman nodded as she retreated to the back.

Slipping her headphones back on she let her head drop as she let the strum of the guitar invade her senses. "You shout it out, But I can't hear a word you say." Lost in the music Beca quietly began to sing to herself. "I'm talking loud, not saying much I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet You shoot me down, but I get up."

"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose" Chloe said slipping into the booth.

"Fire away, Fire away." They finished together.

Slipping her headphones around her neck Beca smirked at the woman that sat across from her. "Ok you're just winning all the brownie points tonight."

"I have been told that I can be very sweet."

Chuckling Beca sat up in her seat. "Didn't think you'd show." Noticing the time on the clock on the wall.

"I wasn't," she said honestly. "my best friend said I should."

"Remind me to thank her." Taking a sip of her coffee.

"I wouldn't just yet," Titling her head to the blonde in the corner of the diner. "she wanted to make she you didn't murder me or something." Amused she took of a sip her coffee.

"Nice to know I give off a badass vibe."

"It's all the earrings," Chloe grinned letting the coffee cup warm her hands. "I think they are sexy especially." She pauses leaning forward. "This one." Running her finger along the bar that ran through her left ear.

Clearing her throat. "Umm Thanks." Trying to hold her blush at bay but failing miserably.

Sitting back down in her seat Chloe grinned.

"So what's your story Beale?"

"Thank you." Chloe said as the waitress poured her more coffee. "What do you mean?"

"Do you just met every random girl at diners in the middle of the night in the city?"

Looking down she absentmindedly played with her spoon. "Actually I- haven't really done this in a while," There was a pause. "this whole date thing."

Beca smiled thoughtfully.

"My parents died when I was seventeen…. And I just kidna never really had the heart for it."

Reaching over Beca laid her hand on top of the other girls.

Shrugging she took a deep breath. "Plus you're kinda cute." Not wanting to be a Debbie Downer she tried to brighten the mood.

"Kinda?" She smirked. "I'll take that," Glancing over Beca noticed Aubrey starting at her. "your friend doesn't really like me does she?" twirling her fork though her fingers she cut into her apple pie.

"She's harmless," Looking over at her shoulder. "just very protective."

"Maybe she just needs to get laid." Beca mumbled as she began to take a sip of her coffee.

"Huh?"

"I said…" she froze. "You should let me take you on a proper date sometime."

"Uh Huh." She smiled. "So what's your deal DJ Beca? Do you just pretend to be the broody DJ?"

"No this is real life," Shaking her head. "I can't believe I just said that. I don't say stuff like that."

"Maybe it's all my physical flawlessness." The redhead smirked.

"Maybe." She smiled shaking her head. "I moved here from Atlanta a few months back, my cousin Cassie had a gig for me before I could even settle in. She's co-owner of the Pink Hammer, you probably met her some point tonight." Seeing her nod Beca continued to tell this the other women her story she didn't know why though. She wasn't known for sharing but those bright blue eyes where unforgiven they were boring into her soul. "I work there during the night, and sometimes DJ for the radio station."

"So you keep pretty busy."

"You can say that," She nodded. "but for a specimen as gorgeous as yourself Beca will make time." As soon as she said it her hand flew up to her mouth. "Oh God. Third person… really Beca."

Chuckling the redhead couldn't help herself. "Don't worry Chloe thinks you're adorable right now."

"You're really in my head." She groans placing her head on the table feeling a hand on her shoulder she worked up the courage to look up to the girl sitting across from her. Chloe glowed eyes shining bright letting her know it was all ok.

They talked for hours getting to know each other before they knew it a very irritated blonde was walking over to their table.

"I hate to interrupt but some of us have to work tomorrow." Aubrey said crossing her arms over her chest. "Chloe."

Looking at her phone. "Shit." It was nearly five thirty in the morning. Sliding out the booth Chloe slipped on her jacket. "Beca." She paused looking down at the other girl.

"Don't worry about it." She smiled.

"I'll meet you in the car Chlo." She said to her friend.

"Bree." Taking her eyes off the brunette for a split second.

"Don't worry- just gonna have a chat with our new friend."

"Be nice." Chloe whispered. "Beca." Touching her shoulder, she gently squeezed it. "I had a really a good time."

"Me too." Reaching up she laid her hand on top of the other girls and gave it a gentle squeeze as she smiled up at her.

"Call me." She said more of a statement than a question.

Without a second thought Beca replied. "Consider yourself called Aphrodite." Groaning Beca felt her eyes roll into her head the word vomit would not stop. Hearing the redhead chuckle she waited to she was out the door before she turned her head to the blonde. Looking up at her she waited for her to speak. And waited. She was going to open her mouth, but quickly snapped it shut when the blonde began to speak.

"I don't like you." Aubrey said narrowing her eyes at Beca.

"You don't even know me." She smirked.

"I know my friend has a toner for you."

"A What? - Ok that's not a thing, and I'm pretty sure she's a grown ass woman so…." Beca replied shifting in her seat she pulled out some cash and paid for both coffees and pie. Sliding out of the booth she looked the other girl in the eyes. "Why don't you let her decide if she wants to see me again?"

Aubrey looked on as the other girl walk away. Without thinking she yelled after her. "I can see your toner from here."

Turning on her heal she replied. "That's my dick." Without another word she walked through the door an into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC... hoped you liked it! Feed the Beast let me know what you think.


	4. Line In The Sand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I just wanna say thanks to all those reading. just a short update here next one coming soon..

Line In The Sand

Faith laid sprawled out on the couch in her living room of the apartment she shared with her best friend. The TV was on, but she hadn't been watching it for a while now looking at the post it she flicked with her index finger. It had been almost two weeks since she had seen the blonde, and yes she still hadn't worked up the nerve to call and she had no clue why. Inhaling deeply, she tossed it on the table and closed her eyes as she brought her hands up to massage her temples.

"You know they say you are what you watch?" Cassie said breaking the girls reprieve picking up the remote she turned the TV off before anymore Jerry Springer could rot her brain.

Looking up from her spot on the couch Faith had to do a double take. Her friend's hair was now pink almost the shade of cotton candy, she was wearing a sports bra and running shorts to match. "Since when do you run, dude?"

"What?" She feigned shock. "I've been running for like ever now." Seeing her best friend raise an eyebrow she rolled her eyes.

"What's their name?" Smirking Faith knew that anytime her friend decided to do something new it was because she had met some guy…or girl that she wanted to impress.

"What makes you think there is someone," The natural blonde asked making her way to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, she reached in and pulled out a bottle of water. "I can't want do get some cardio in and better myself?" Twisting off the cap she took a long sip letting the water make its way down her throat.

"Well first there was Jason," The girls said sitting up. "the hardcore Patriots fan. You hate them but you bought all that crap jerseys, tickets to the game."

"Fucking Patriots." The other woman grumbled.

"Exactly." She smirked. "Then there was Alex," Seeing her friend quirk an eyebrow at her. "both of them," She paused. "He liked wrestling, and she was all into NASCAR." Feeling the couch shift next to her she looked at her friend. "I'm not saying you're a whore or anything you're just a chameleon for whoever you're dating."

Sighing she propped her feet on the coffee table. "You're right," She pouted. "I'm a whore."

Chuckling Faith pulled her friend in to a side hug. "So dramatic."

There was a slight pause before Cassie spoke. "Her name is Aubrey." Groaning she threw her head back. "She's making me work dude. We met the same night that you, and your almost booty call did."

"You've been holding out on me, you slut." Faith said playfully pushing her.

"Trust me there is nothing to tell," Leaning forward she placed her water bottle on the table. "she invited me to her palates class or some shit." Looking over at her friend Cassie glared at her. "Don't you dare say it."

"Say what?" the brunette said holding up her hands in mock surrender. "Oh you mean I told you so."

And with that Cassie pounced her best friend. "You bitch!" She yelled as she and Faith wrestled on the couch.

"Hello Pot. My name's Kettle," Faith said flipping them over stopping the other girl's hands - before she could claim victory though there was a knock on the door.

"Expecting someone?"

"Nope." The natural blonde replied just as there was another knock.

"Hold your horses," Faith yelled removing herself from her friend's lap. Making her way to the door she pulled it open. "you don't have to get you panties in a bun-" She trailed off seeing who was on the other side of the door.

"You're the reason why they aren't in a bunch." The blonde said to her. "Why didn't you call me?" Buffy said pushing her way past the stunned woman.

"I uh." Faith sputtered. "How did?"

"On that note," Cassie said jumping up from the couch. "I've gotta date with yoga or something," she grabbed her keys and phone, "Nice to see you again Buffy." The other girl offered as she made her way out of their apartment.

"Buffy," The younger girl sputtered trying to regain her composure; she hadn't anticipated this at all. "I…what are you?"

"Oh so you do know my name," Buffy said placing her purse on the table, turning around she looked at the other girl. "why didn't you call me, Faith?" She asked once more.

"How did you know where I live?" Faith asked still confused about the whole situation.

"A little birdy told me," The chosen one smirked. "now you just gonna stand there looking at me or are you gonna shut the door and give Buffy some sugar?"

"Cassie," The bar owner muttered. "I'm gonna kill her." Closing the door Faith couldn't believe she was sold out by her ex-best friend.

"Oh don't be mad at her," Buffy said making her way to the younger girl. "I went to the bar every night looking for you," She paused thinking of the nights she had to patrol it well past closing time. "...well not every night." She added the last part not wanting to sound too desperate.

"So one night I just asked her where you were, and she told me you were off for a few days." Looping her fingers in her jeans she asked once again. "So why didn't you call me?"

"I- I uh."

"Don't," Shaking her head Buffy didn't really care nor need an explanation. "I forgive you." The blonde pulling her in for a kiss.

Her lips were as she had remembered; Soft; Warm; Delicious. It only had been a second, but the heat had already begun to rise within her. Hearing the other girl purr beneath her lips was all Faith needed before she picked Buffy up, and carrying her back to her bedroom.


	5. This Is Gonna Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks to all that are reading I don't own Pitch Perfect. This was originally gonna be one long chapter but thanks to the advice of my new friend I broke it up. So without further ado

This Is Gonna Hurt

The crisp Spring air whipped through the trees of the almost empty cemetery. The young waitress placed a rose on each grave stone before moving away she placed a kiss to each one. Clouds gave way to the Sun around mid-day but the ground was still damp from the rain, making it hard for her to keep her feet from sinking into the soil where she stood.

"Hey." Came a soft voice from behind her.

"Hey." Chloe replied as her best friend made her way to where she stood.

Bending down Aubrey placed a single flower on each as well. "How you holding up?" She asked standing next to her, she knew it this time of year was never easy for her friend or herself for that matter. She had lost a piece of her family that day too.

"As well as can be expected I guess." Sighing she wrapped her arms around herself. "Four years Bree. I still can't believe it."

Pulling her best friend into a hug she let her cry on her shoulder.

_Chloe had left cheerleading practice early when she had gotten the call from her dad that both he and her mother had been called in for a shift. Not bothering to change she made her way to the music room where she knew her best friend would be. Without fail she found the blonde sitting at the piano. Chloe paused pausing and leaned up against the door frame watching as her best friend worked tirelessly on a new arrangement._

_"Are you just gonna stand there leering, or are you actually gonna speak?" She raised an eyebrow as she spoke without looking up from her work._

_Pushing off the door frame the redhead clutched the straps of her backpack. "How do you do that?" she smirked walking into the room._

_Turning in her chair the blonde spoke. "Seriously you think after all these years I can't tell when you're lurking," There was a pause before she spoke again. "What's up?"_

_"The rents got called in. Need to pick up Dylan."_

_"No problem babe. Give me thirty seconds, and we'll go pick the rugrat up."_

_"I knew there was a reason I kept you around." She smiled knocking her best friend's shoulder with her own._

_Gathering her things, Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Uh-huh. Keep talking, Beale and you'll be walking." Flipping the light switch off she reached around and locked the door._

_Following her out of the classroom she pulled the door shut. Giving her best pout Chloe expressed her theory. "You wouldn't do that to Dylan."_

_Smirking Aubrey turned on her heal. "Dylan no," She paused pointing her index finger at her. "you…I have no problem with it."_

_"But... you wouldn't, Bree you love me."_

_"It's like my dad always says." The older blonde girl had already continued walking making her way to the student parking lot when she yelled the last bit over her shoulder so Chloe could hear. "Love is for the weak who can't drive."_

_"What- what does that even mean?" the confusion evident in her voice as she raced to catch up to her best friend. The drive to the day-care was only a short distance from the high school. Hopping out of the car Chloe leaned inside the car window._

_"Give me fifteen minutes, Bree."_

_"I'm timing you..." Aubrey said looking at her watch, smirking as she looked up catching the other girl roll her eyes. "...Go, I'm running seriously low on Dyl quality time." Flicking her hand, she shooed the other girl away._

_Walking into the classroom, Chloe smiled noticing her brother had quite the fan club. All the little girls were surrounding him as he was animatedly telling them about some recent adventure - that was her little brother; she couldn't but think he was a little version of their dad._

_"Chloe" The teacher smiled noticing the redhead had entered the classroom._

_"Mrs. Anderson." The redhead smiled._

_"Please," The woman said waving her off. "I told you its Maggie."_

_"Right." Before she could say anything else her legs were wrapped in a vice grip._

_"Cowe." the kindergartner said hugging his big sister tight. "I missed you."_

_Smirking Chloe bent down to pick her little brother up. "Is that right?" Receiving a nod from him she kissed him soundly on the cheek._

_"Ew. Cowe," The little boy said wiping his cheek. "on't."_

_"Don't what?" She beamed. "Don't give ya kisses?" Without warning she began to pepper him with kisses causing the young ginger to squirm and giggle._

_"On't Cowe." He tried to fight off the kisses but to no avail._

_"He couldn't stop talking about you today." The older woman smiled as she watched the two siblings' interaction._

_"Really?" Chloe asked briefly stopping her ministrations._

_"Chloe this, Chloe that. I've never seen a sibling who was so enamoured with the other." She grinned at her. "You're really good with him." Turning around she reached for the sign out sheet on her desk handing it to her she smiled and continued. "You're really good with all the kids I've noticed," There was a pause as she took the clipboard back. "have you ever thought about teaching?"_

_Blinking Chloe was taken aback. She loved her brother that was never a question she had since he was born. She was going to always protect him no matter what. She loved sending time with him and his classmates, but she never really thought about it. "Um- Not really. Should I?"_

_"I think you really should." Dylan's teacher nodded thoughtfully._

_"Thanks." Setting her brother down, she patted him on the butt before whispering in his ear. "Go get your stuff buddy. You don't want Bee-Bee mad at you do you?" Hearing the name, the boy excitedly scampered off to gather his things. Finally taking her eyes off him Chloe stood to her full height. "So you really think I'd be a good teacher?" posing her question to her._

_"Absolutely."_

_Beaming Chloe nodded, she did love kids so what would it hurt. "Ok. I'll think about it."_

_"Cowe. Let's go." Dylan said grabbing his big sisters hand._

_Chuckling at the boy, Maggie squatted down and looked him in the eye. "You be a good boy Dylan. I'll see you tomorrow." Smiling she messed up his hair._

_Tickled he nodded and squirmed away from her hand, fixing his hair and replied a quick "Ok." Letting go of his sister's hand he quickly gave the other woman a hug almost causing her to topple over._

_Moving her hand to her mouth Chloe tried to hold back her laugh hearing the grunt that escaped the teacher's mouth. "Come On Dyl." Holding out her hand for him to recapture, Chloe smiled sweetly. "We'll see ya tomorrow Mrs.," She stopped herself seeing the other woman's raised eyebrow. "…Maggie."_

_"Bye guys." Waving to them as they walked out the door Dylan teacher smiled._

_Walking out the school Dylan swung Chloe's arm back and forth and before she could say anything he pulled his hand away._

_"Dylan!" Chloe started but stopped when she saw where he was running._

_"Hey bub," Aubrey said from her crouched position with open arms she caught him. Releasing the tight hug, she backed up. "well don't you look dabber." Smiling she stood. Dylan Beale was all about dressing up and toady was no different. The younger Beale had khaki pants on with dark blue shirt and, a black polka-a-dot bow tie with matching suspenders._

_"Duh Bee-Bee," He smiled. "Just like daddy." He nodded proudly._

_"Sometimes I think he loves you more than me." Chloe said finally catching up to the two._

_"He does," Aubrey replied beaming she leaned in the door of her car a pulled out a bag. "because I give him candy."_

_"Bree." Chloe warned that fell on deaf ears._

_"Ummy airs," Dylan exclaimed, taking the bag from her he looked up at his sister. "Cowe reen." He smiled._

_"Bee-Bee knows the green ones are your favorites," Chloe smiled seeing him nod. "Only a few though, gotta promise me you'll eat dinner." She raised an eyebrow and held out her pinkie to him._

_"Promice." He hooked his pinking with her._

_"Come on, Beales let's hit the road." Aubrey said opening the already having hooked up Dylan's spare car seat._

_Chloe had just put her little brother to bed after his bath, he had been a little restless not having seen their parents since early that morning. So after singing their goodnight song to him Chloe finally got her younger brother to drift off. Their parents were both first responders; one a cop and the other an EMT so it wasn't unusual that they would miss tucking him in._

_Julia and Andrew Beale met while she was just out of the academy, and he was still in school to become an EMT. It was love at first sight, well at least that's what Chloe was always told when asked how they met. From her mother's perspective it was more her father tracking her down and being completely awkward every time they bumped into each other. It was cute and she was completely in love with how in love her parents are, she just hoped she'd have a love like that one day._

_Making her way downstairs Chloe saw her best friend had their books open and snacks at the ready. Twenty minutes later nothing but laughter could be heard from the kitchen. The two teenage girls were supposed to be studying, but the latest gossip in school was the current topic of conversation._

_"Shut up Bree," Chloe said playful slapping her best friend on the arm. "you're totally lying."_

_"Have I ever lied to you Chlo?" The blonde said raising her eyebrow._

_"So she's really gonna ask me to prom?"_

_"Yup," Taking a sip of her drink Aubrey smiled she knew how much she liked the girl in question. "Of course she knew she had to ask for my permission first."_

_"You're terrible Bree." Chloe said. "I can't be-" She stopped mid-sentence hearing a knock on the door. Furrowing her brow, she had no idea who would be knocking at her door at this hour. Pushing away from the table she went to answer it._

_"Ms. Beale?"_

_"Yes." Chloe answered, suddenly worried as to why the two cops where standing at her front door._

_"I'm detective O'Hara and this is Officer Harris," Inhaling she continued. "we both work with your mother._

_The man and woman sighed as he took his hat. "There was an accident." The man said._

_"Both your parents were involved; they didn't make it." Detective O'Hara said solemnly, she hated this part of her job. Being on the force for six years she never would be used to it._

_"We're sorry for your loss." Officer Harris interjected._

_By this time Aubrey had made her way to the door just in time to catch the younger girl who was swaying and on the verge of collapsing. "Chloe?" Looking up at the two officers, the blonde was confused. "Wha- What happened?"_

_"Ms. Beale's parents were involved in an accident they didn't make it." Bending down he handed her parents personal effect._

_"No." Shaking her head Chloe was sobbing._

_"We can provide you all the details at the station." He was emotionless he didn't know this girl; he was doing his job. He had done it and was ready to leave._

_"I can't tell you how sorry I am for your loss," The young detective said to the teenager, reaching down she held out her hand to help her up. They were supposed to seem unfeeling in situations like this, but she couldn't - Julia Beale was her best friend, her heart broke for the girl. She knew this girl. Everyday her mother told her stories about how smart her kids were, how gorgeous her oldest was, what new thing her youngest learned. She went to the hospital to see her friend after her birth to meet the little one. It's a shame that this was the time they would meet again; her delivering the news of her parent's death. "We can give you a ride down to the station if you like."_

_"I'll stay with Dylan for you," Aubrey thought aloud. "I'll call my parents to meet you down there."_

_Looking back at her friend she gave a silent thank you._

_"Go." Was all Aubrey said before grabbing her friends' jacket and then pulling her into a hug, she whispered into her ear. "It's gonna be ok. I love you." Letting her go a single tear rolled down her check._

"It's so hard Bree." Chloe said lifting her head off her friend's shoulder.

"I know."

"I would venture to guess they'd be damn proud of you though."

Smiling through her tears Chloe turned around to see a tall brunette hold two bouquets of flowers in her hands.

"Detective O'Hara."

Moving out of her best friends grasp she pulled the taller woman into a tight hug.

"Regan - how many times do I have to tell you?" She chuckled. "Are you sure she's not the natural blonde?" the Detective looked to the other woman who had taken the flower from her and, placed them on the graves.

"Sometimes I wonder." Aubrey shrugged.

"What are you doing here?" Pulling out of the hug Chloe asked the older woman kindly.

"Is there any other place I would be?" Regan asked she was wearing her dress blues like always when she visiting the grave of her best friend and husband. She smiled sweetly at the younger girl her hazel eyes glossing over.

After that dreadful night Regan made a silent promise to her friend that she would keep a watchful eye on her children.

The accident was one that no one would have ever foreseen; it was supposed to be a routine call, a domestic dispute. No one checked to see if the attacker was gone and the location wasn't clear before the EMT's entered. They missed a room. Hearing the gun shot her friend took off running finding the gunman had shot his own wife, and now had his gun trained on her husband Andrew. Seconds later three more shots rang out. The reports said that Detective Beale fired the second shot before falling to the ground next to her dying husband. Her shot hit its mark killing the gunman instantly but sadly the wounds were fatal losing too much blood the doctors pronounced them D.O.A.

"How have you been kiddo?" Taking her hand, the young Detective led them over to a nearby bench.

"You know some days better than others," Smoothing out the crease in her skirt as they sat down Chloe sighed. Smiling weakly, she looked to Aubrey who had just joined them. "Bree and the others have been a huge help."

"Are you keeping up with school?" Regan asked concerned, she knew it had to be hard raising a kid and going to school.

Nodding Chloe smiled. "Start my internship soon," Looking at the other woman thoughtfully she spoke softly. "I really couldn't do it without all your help."

"That's amazing Chloe!" Giving her hand a gentle squeeze she shrugged at the last bit. She didn't even think twice about sending them money to help she wouldn't have it any other way. "I'll take you to dinner to celebrate next week, you me and the D man."

"I'd like that." Taking a deep breath, she let the air fill her lungs. She missed her parents terribly, but Regan had gone out of the way to try and fill that void.

"I know I haven't seen you guys much but I've got some time off soon, we'll take a little trip up to the boardwalk just the three of us."

"Four." Aubrey said through a cough.

"What was that?" Regan asked unsure if she had actually said something or if she was just coughing.

Receiving a glare from her friend Aubrey ignored her and continued. "She's met someone," Aubrey says nonchalantly as the redhead continued to glare at her. "I think you should do a back ground check."

Raising an eyebrow, the detective glanced between the two.

"Regan don't listen to her. That's not necessary."

"She has a toner…" the blonde raised her hands and spread them apart showing her the size. "...This big."

Shaking her head, Regan had come to know the other girl just as well as the redhead she was sitting next to. Leaning out she motioned the blonde closer. "I know some guys in the C.I.A. that can take care of it."

"Do it," Aubrey replied face lighting up like a kid at Christmas. Looking down at her watch she realized that if she didn't leave now she was going to miss her class. "It was good to see you again Regan." Standing she smiled.

"You too Bree." The Detective nodded as Aubrey gently placed kiss to her friends' head only to be swatted away.

Smirking Aubrey tossed a love you over her shoulder as she made her way out the cemetery.

"Totally mortified." Came the muffled voice of Chloe as she held her head in her hands. She heard a soft chuckle followed by a gentle rub of her back.

"What's her name?" Regan asked softly.

Inhaling Chloe sat up biting her lip she couldn't help the smile that graced her face.

"Beca."

It had been a little over three months since she and Beca had started talking, but the two still hadn't managed to go on a proper date seeing as work, school, and raising her brother had gotten in the way. "Bree doesn't like her though."

"Honey I know you love your best friend, but if this girl makes you happy then I say you need to ignore her and follow your heart."

"I know you're right…"

"But..." Raising an eyebrow Regan questioned the younger woman.

"I haven't told her about Dylan yet."

"Ok so…" Running a hand through her hair Regan looked out over the horizons, here was a pregnant pause between them before she continued. "Well that's understandable you want to make sure you guys are serious before bringing her into his life. It's smart." Nodding her head, she noticed the other girl still gnawing her bottom lip. "Judging from your look that's not the real issue. What's going on Chlo?"

"She hates kids." The younger woman blurts out.

"Oh." Blowing out the air she had just sucked in through her lips making the sound a helicopter would make Regan was stumped. "That is a problem."

"Well it's not that she hates them it just, they aren't her favorite people." Reaching up Chloe scratched the back of her neck. "I'm afraid that she's gonna run after I tell her."

"Dylan's not going anywhere so there is nothing that you can really do, but tell her and hope for the best." Placing a gentle had on her shoulder she continued. "Love is funny thing, but it always seems to work out. Have faith in her, she may just surprise you."

"Thank you."

"No problem kiddo." Standing she brushed off the front of her dress pants. "I've got to get back to the station. Tell my little buddy next time I see him he's so going down in Mario Kart."

"I don't know he is the master." Chloe stated sceptically smiling as she stood up as well.

"I've been practicing," She winks at her before pulling her into a tight hug. Before releasing her she placed a gently kiss on top of the shorter girls' head. "Call me if you need anything." The statement was a promise she would always keep to Chloe and her brother.

Nodding she watched as the other woman made her way out of the cemetery. She sent a silent thank you to her mother who had sent her and Dylan Detective O'Hara their way. Saying her one final goodbye she left as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC...
> 
> Thanks for reading


	6. How Will I Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the delay just a bit of Bechloe fluff to move the story along. Apologizes in advance for any errors, the song used is Crazy by Kat Dahlia. If you haven't heard it you should check it out or the movie that it's from Mr. Right. I do not own it nor do I own Pitch Perfect.

How Will I Know

Three and a half months. It had been three and a half months since she had found Chloe, and not a single date well not the traditionally since anyway. Late night phone calls, and early morning texts that's all they had. Their schedules didn't mesh right now from her own constant working to Chloes work and school.

The only time they actually got to see each other was when the redhead would frequent the Pink Hammer or if she would pop into the other girl's diner for a late night snack after working a long shift at the club. Which seemed to be every weekend she knew the brunette would be working or vice versa. Sighing she tapped the bottom of the soundboard.

She hated the current song playing, but seeing how someone requested it she had to play it. She didn't understand how people liked Justin Bieber. Hearing the final cords play she exhaled thankfully the song had ended, putting her headphones back on she pushed the slider on the board up.

"Alright that was Justin Bieber with As long as you love me," She rolled her eyes as she pulled her mic closer to her. "thanks to Jessica for calling that in," Pushing up her background music so it could be heard through her speakers she licked her lips as she let her words fall gracefully from her mouth. "remember if you wanna hear anything hit me up at da-mix dot com, or right here in the station you know what to do."

Looking over at her station manager she gave Beca the cue for taking a break. "We're gonna take ninety second break so we can pay the bills, when we come back your request and nonstop hits on da mix." She hit the button to switch on the cued commercial break.

Pushing her headphones down around her neck, Beca took a drink of her water it had been a long day, but thankfully her shift was almost over. She knew she wouldn't hear much from Chloe until later so she was just gonna work on some mixes in the meantime. Chloe had told her that she would be visiting her parent's graves today, she had done it every year on the anniversary of their deaths.

"You're on fire today Mitchell." Beca heard her station manager say breaking her thought process.

"Thanks Stacie." Beca smiled back her.

"Looks like we've got a couple of callers when we come back." The fair skin brunette called from her adjacent room.

Nodding the DJ pushed her headphones up, leaving one ear uncovered after she received the thirty second cue. Hitting the talkback button on the board she responded. "Alright give me the first one and we'll take the other request after."

Nodding Stacie began to give the countdown. "5…4…3…2…"

"Welcome back caller you're on live what can I play for you?" Beca said shifting in her seat.

"First I love your show." The female voiced filled the studio sending a slight shiver down the young DJ's spine.

"Thank you caller," She smiled recognizing the voice instantly. "It's always nice to hear I've got a fan out there."

"I would say I'm more than a fan."

Swallowing hard Beca wasn't sure how far Chloe was going to take this, but she was pretty sure the FCC wouldn't appreciate anything over PG. "Well that sounds like boarder line stalker materiel."

"Just a big fan I assure you." Chloe responded her voice coming through loud and clear.

Feeling her phone vibrate Beca smirked seeing the text notification come across her screen. "What can I play for you?" **Chloe: You have a really sexy radio voice DJ Beca!**

"Titanium, David Guetta."

"I do like it when my stalker has good taste in music." She chuckled feeling her phone vibrate again. **Chloe: Really stalker? You're super lucky you're so damn cute.**

Rolling in her chair she slid across the floor so she could cue up the song. "Thanks for calling in caller we'll have that up next for you along with your other request. Right now it's about that time though." Reaching up she hit one of her sound effect buttons, what time is it? rang out over the radio. "It's time for this DJ hit that road."

Reaching up she hit another button causing another sound effect to echo. Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more. "You dont have to be so rude about it. Since you insisted I...won't at least for 48 hours," Beca smiled winked at Stacie as the other woman shook her head at her antics. "Keep listening though we've got Luke that sassy Aussie, or as we like to call him at the station the wonder from down under." She turned her head slightly and winked at the man peering in the booth. "Coming up next on 97.9 da mix." Pressing a series of buttons, she turned off her mic and started the song.

"Do I need to cool you down Becky," Luke said walking into the studio. "I feel like I was interrupting something."

Rolling her eyes, Beca picked up her bag she walked over to the door. "Shut it Luke." Turning around she pointed at him. "You sir are just jealous that I get more chicks than you."

Holding up his hands in mock surrender he smiled. "Just telling it like it is mate, there is a smoking hot redhead waiting for you in the lobby though." He finished thumbing toward the front of the building.

"When you're right you're right," She smiled sweetly at the thought of Chloe waiting for her. "See ya Stace." The young DJ yelled over her shoulder to her station manager. "Keep it in your pants mate she's spoken for." Patting him on the chest as she walked past him mocking his accent once again.

"See ya next week Becs." Stacie called out to her.

Making her way out of the studio Beca couldn't help the smile that began to make its way to her face. "Now if that wasn't underhanded I don't know what was." She said placing a chaste kiss on the other woman's cheek. "What are you doing here," Her breathe caught when the redhead beamed at her. "I thought you had class?"

"I did," Grinning at the other women Chloe couldn't help to think how happy Beca made her. "I thought I'd surprise you." Holding up the picnic basket. After her talk with Regan on a whim Chloe wanted to catch Beca before she had to start her shift at the club.

"You're one of those huh?" Quirking an eyebrow at her she smirked at the redheads' confusion.

"What the romantic types?" Raising an eyebrow at her she hooked her arm into the DJ's as they walked out of the radio station. There was a soft hum that came from the other girl. "I like to think so… and you're gonna need to eat if you're gonna keep all those drinks down that are bought for you."

"Do I detect a bit of jealousy from you Ms. Beale?" Beca inquired glancing at the other woman as they walked through the entrance of the nearby park.

"I'm so not jelly!"

"Uh Huh. That's not how a remember it." She chuckled at the memory of a few months ago.

**Two months ago**

_Chloe sat at her V.I.P. table in the corner as she waited for Beca to come on break. Aubrey was saying something, but she wasn't listening she was currently watching the DJ step out of her booth. Chloe smiled as she took a sip of her drink Beca had order for her earlier. The two of them would frequent the club with some of their good friends because Chloe never went alone, but she desperately needed to see the brunette DJ._

_"You know Aubrey anytime my sister wanted to get my attention she tied me up, and put duct tape on my mouth soooo..." Flo trailed off nodding towards Chloe._

_Opening her mouth Aubrey quickly snapped it shut looking at her incredulously, shaking her head she glared at the Guatemalan friend. "How are we friends?"_

_"My parents were deported forcing me hide out in your attic until the INS gave up their search for me, during which time they were lost a sea while trying to reenter the county." The brunette said in one breathe._

_Blinking at the other girl Aubrey was only able to say the other girls name. "Flo," She said with extreme exasperation slapping her hand against her forehead. Noticing that Chloe had taken her eyes off the DJ for a second at hearing that response. "I didn't mean… oh never mind." Sighing she refocused her attention to her best friend who hadn't even slightly noticed her all night._

_**Is it crazy that I want you to stay when I tell you to leave, when I tell you go** _

**_Is it crazy that I say your name more times a day than I say my own_ **

**_Tell me baby is it crazy_ **

**_Tell me baby is it crazy_ **

_"Chloe!" Aubrey was waving her hand front of her face._

_"Huh?" Taking her eyes away from the Beca she bit her lip she felt bad she had ignored Aubrey most of the night. She liked Beca. A lot._

**_Is it crazy when you're gone for a minute_ **

**_I'm missing you yea I feel alone_ **

_"Did you hear anything I just said?"_

_"Yup." The redhead lied nodding and returning her attention back to the DJ who was trying to make her way over to her. But every time she took a step another girl stepped in front of her asking for an autograph or something._

_"Liar," The blonde replied. "you can't keep your toner in your pants."_

**_Is it crazy that I'm jealous of them bitches_ **

**_When they get yo time and I know it's wrong_ **

**_Tell me is it crazy_ **

**_Yea, I need to know if it's crazy, damn_ **

_Sighing Chloe finally gave her attention her best friend. "Would it be crazy for me to say…" Biting her lip once more Chloe wasn't sure she would actually admit it out loud._

_"Say what?" raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow Aubrey encouraged her to continue._

_"That I think I'm in love with her."_

_"Yes." She began to nod. "Hard yes." Leaning forward on the couch Aubrey sat her drink on the table. "Chlo... you've known her all of four weeks. How could you possible know that?"_

_"I just feel…," Chancing a glance at the other woman. "like I'm not supposed to be with anyone else…," She groaned she didn't know how to explain it. "you don't know her Bree she amazing."_

_"God." Aubrey paused moving to seat next to her best friend. "You've got that look in your eyes."_

_"Do not." She retorted shaking her head Chloe tried to shake the eyes that were bowering into the side of her head._

_"Do to," There was a pause before Aubrey began again. "seventh grade you had a total crush on that girl Haley Santos in choir." Pointing at her she narrowed her eyes. "You had that very same look, I know you like I know myself."_

**_Cause I ain't been myself_ **

**_Lately something's going on_ **

**_Now, girl I ain't even slept_ **

**_I've been up all night long_ **

**_In my head_ **

**_Tryna figure out what I want,_ **

**_What I do, what I don't_ **

**_Is it crazy all that I miss is you_ **

_Chloe wanted to protest but she couldn't. This is different. Before she could say anything their conversation was interrupted._

_"Can I get you ladies another round of drinks."_

_"Cassie right?" Aubrey asked._

_"Really," she asked in disbelief. "you really gonna act like you don't know me?" the natural blonde asked. Her hair was a mixture of blueish green at the moment, and on her face sat very confused look. "Especially aft...," she was cut off by slender fingers on her mouth, smiling under the hand Cassie proceeded to lightly flick her tongue along the offending digits._

**_Tell me 'cause it's blowing my mind_ **

**_Tell me 'cause I don't understand_ **

**_How someone just can walk into your life_ **

**_And everything before that you forget_ **

_Something was going on and she wasn't exactly sure but to irritate her best friend Chloe smiled and said. "I can see your toner through your jeans."_

_"You know when you have a secret lover you probably shouldn't go to where they work if you don't want anyone to know." Flo stated watching the situation._

_"Right." Chloe nodded knowingly._

**_Is it crazy_ **

**_Tell me what's going on, I need to know_ **

**_'Cause I ain't tryna lose myself or lose control_ **

**_Baby tell me the truth, I need to know_ **

**_Is it crazy_ **

**_Baby, is it crazy_ **

_"Chloe we're gonna dance," The blonde said standing ignoring the comments from the peanut gallery. "we're gonna dance." Sharply turning her head and grabbing one of the hands that rested on the back of the couch. "Don't you think this is a good song?" She asked nervously laughing pulling at the other woman who was laughing behind her._

_For her part Beca thought the scene unfolding before her was rather comically. She knew her cousin, and the blonde had been sneaking around for a couple of weeks. And she knew that the blonde wanted to hide their current status but she wasn't actually sure why._

_"DJ Beca can I have your autograph?"_

_"Sure." She replied handing one back that she had just signed. Turning she eyes to the redhead as she tried unsuccessfully to take another step towards her._

**_Is it crazy that I told my ex 'don't call no more 'cause I'm in love'_ **

**_Is it crazy that I keep your shirt right here just to smell your perfume_ **

**_Damn it sounds crazy_ **

**_Tell me is it crazy_ **

_She really couldn't get past her recent popularity. Maybe it had something to do with her daytime job, but all she wanted to do at this time was make her way to her object of her affection._

**_'Cause I ain't been myself_ **

**_Lately something's going on_ **

**_Now, girl I ain't even slept_ **

**_I've been up all night long_ **

**_In my head_ **

**_Tryna figure out what I want,_ **

**_What I do, what I don't_ **

**_Is it crazy all that I miss is you_ **

_"I'm a huge fan." The woman said leaning into the younger DJ, placing a hand on her chest she began to gently move a single finger toward her cleavage that lay just above the curve of the tank top. Before she could reach it a hand stopped her._

_"That's great," She replied moving the hand away. "but you see that redhead over there?" Beca pointed to the woman in question._

**_"What about her?" she asked rolling her eyes._ **

**_"She gets very upset when people touch her things."_ **

_"Pfftt," Was the sound that escaped the lithe blondes mouth. "what does she have that I don't have?"_

_Leaning in Beca let her lips turn into a delicious smile as she noticed that her paramour was making her way over to her now. "Everything." She whispered as she felt a hand grab onto hers and pull her away she shrugged and mouthed sorry not sorry as was dragged into the sea of bodies._

**_Tell me 'cause it's blowing my mind_ **

**_Tell me 'cause I don't understand_ **

**_How someone just can walk into your life_ **

**_And everything before that you forget_ **

_Chuckling Beca let herself be pulled into Chloe. "Is someone jealous?" She asked wrapping her arms around the slightly taller women's waist._

_"No." Chloe replied coolly. She lied._

_"Sure." Smirking at the other woman they began to sway their hips to the catchy smooth hip-hop pop beat._

_"Aubrey was right this is a good song." She smiled._

**_Is it crazy, is it crazy_ **

**_Crazy! Is it crazy_ **

**_Crazy! Is it crazy_ **

**_Tell me is it crazy_ **

**_Is it crazy, is it crazy_ **

**_Well if it is I'll just be crazy for you._ **

_"You like this snog huh?" Beca asked trying to hold back her laughter._

_Pausing Chloe playfully pushed the other girl on the shoulder. "Werido."_

_"I can't help it that you're thinking about snogging." The DJ laughed._

**_Baby 'cause it's blowing my mind_ **

**_Tell me 'cause I don't understand_ **

**_How someone just can walk into your life_ **

**_And everything before that you forget_ **

_The laugh was threatening to turn into a full blown gut buster when Beca felt full soft lips press to hers for the first time. The two had said they would take it slow in the beginning, but it was becoming excruciating for the brunette. Every lingering touch, every stare had been leading them to this moment. The kiss was slow and tender and full of all emotion the two had built up for each other. Being the first to pull away Beca smiled. "About damn time Beale."_

_"Shut up." Chloe smiled rolling her eyes._

_"Only If you kiss me again." She smirked before their lips were brought together again._

**_I'm crazy crazy crazy for you_ **

**_I'm crazy crazy crazy for you, oh oh oh_ **

"I missed you," Beca admitted. "oh my God that sounded so queerballs." She groaned in frustration.

"What was that?" Amused Chloe smiled at the awkwardness of the other girl after she made her omission.

"I mean… in the bar last night." Groaning Beca watched the other girl spread out the blanket.

"Awkwardness looks good on you Becs," Trying but failing to keep the smile off her face Chloe took pity on her and finally responded to the other woman. "and I missed you too." Sitting down on the blanket she reached for the other girl's hand. "Sit."

"I didn't know you cooked." Beca inquired sitting next to the redhead.

"I don't," She admitted. "The diner cooks a mean potpie." Grinning she pulled home cooked meal out of the basket.

Chuckling Beca leaned back resting on her palms lifting her head up she looked towards the sky. "Can't say that I do picnics a lot," Inhaling she smelled the scent of rain. "I think it's gonna rain again."

"Are you trying to ruin my romantic date?" Handing her a glass of wine Chloe glared at her.

Quirking an eyebrow Beca reached up balancing on one hand, and took the glass that was offered her. "That's what this is huh?"

"About time don't you think?" Taking a sip, she watched the girl looking at her thoughtfully she knew that she needed to tell her about Dylan. She just hoped that it wouldn't ruin what they had.

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC...
> 
> Thank you to all of you that have given my crappy take on Bechole and Fuffy a chance.


	7. Vertigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:Hello all here's another update for you hope you enjoyed the last one just a little Fuffy and Cassie and Aubrey update. This will be my last update before vacation but I promise to update as soon as I get back! Until then

 

Vertigo

Faith heard her apartment door open and, close as she let the hot water cascade over her body. She had spent the afternoon with Buffy and her mind was in a state of confusion. It was supposed to be a booty call. But for some reason she was drawn to the blonde, and for the life of her she couldn't figure out why. Reaching for the shampoo her body tingled with flashes of her morning. Bodies tangled in sheet her senses on fire from every touch.

" _You really know how to sweet talk a girl." Buffy said as fingers walked across her arm causing goosebumps in their wake._

" _I do alright B." Leaning in she gently pushed the other woman's head up so she could kiss the tinder flesh just under her jawline. Hearing the moan escaping her lips she pulled back smiling dimples on full display._

_The post orgasmic euphoria still seeping from her body Buffy pulled her in for a searing kiss. It was supposed to be a booty call; she was supposed to be gone. She wasn't. She was still lying in the bed of a woman she met weeks ago. Why was she still here? "Are you a Vampire?"_

" _Huh?" Faith pulled away with confusion in her eyes._

" _Nothing," She said waving her off. "just a work thing popped into my head just now."_

" _About Vampires?" Raising an eyebrow._

" _Yeah it's a new promotion," She pauses. "for Halloween."_

_There was a quite hum from that came from Faith as she pushed some hair behind the blonde's ear._

" _So we did this backwards."_

" _You mean." Motioning between the two of them chuckling Faith shook her head. "Says the girl practically ripped my clothes off the first time she saw me."_

" _What can I say I know what I like," Buffy replied moving towards her pulling her into a kiss, pulling back she grabbed her bottom lip and nibbled on it before pulling back fully. Biting her own lip, she looked into dark brown eyes. "Would you want to go out sometime? You know where there are other people, and food." She began to ramble._

_Faith went to open her mouth when Buffy's phone went off, sighing she turned to check the caller ID. "It's my sister." Picking it up she pushed the slider to answer it. Turning Faith tried not to listen to the one-sided conversation. Pushing herself up she reached down to grab her tank to that sat beside the bed. Pulling her arms through it she let her arms stretch out._

" _So my sister has some teenage crisis she's dealing with."_

" _It's cool B," Standing she found a pair of shorts and slipped them on. "I've gotta hit it anyway the whole work thing."_

" _Right." Buffy said trying not to let her disappoint show that the other girl was so nonchalant about it._

" _Call me if you want to have so more fun." Leaning over and placing a kiss on her lips. The brunette could sense the other girls hurt but she need to push that to the side._

Turning off the shower she cursed to herself, nothing could be done about it now she thought. Sighing she began to get ready for work, she knew she made the right decision she didn't do relationships. She wasn't gonna start now no matter how much she wanted too.

* * *

 

"You don't really do yoga do you?" Aubrey asked wiping the sweat from her forehead. Their class had been over for about an hour now and, they were now walking the tread mills.

"Well," she drawled out. "it isn't my first choice for physical activity," Smiling sheepishly Cassie picked up her water bottle and, squirted some of the cold liquid into her mouth before she continued. "I just figured you liked the sporty girl."

"A for effort," Aubrey replied holding onto one of the handles she reached up and, began to slow down her machine hopping off she took a big gulp of her water. "It's like my father always says Candy is dandy but liquor is quicker."

"Ummm…," Puzzled Cassie followed her into the locker room. "yeah." Leaning up against the locker she looked at the other girl. "Is this going anywhere?" She asked motioning between the two of them.

Blinking Aubrey was taken aback. "I…"

"It's ok if it's not," Crossing her arms over her chest she continued. "it's just when I'm having fun it usually doesn't last this long." Pushing off the locker Cassie sat on the near-by bench across from Aubrey straddling it. Patting the space in front of her she motioned for the other girl to join her. "If there is something," She paused for a moment. "for the life of me I don't know why you're holding back."

Taking the silent cue Aubrey sat down next to the other girl after a moment she felt a hand lace in her own. "I like you ok."

"Yeah I got that." She nodded giving her a reassuring smile. "The feeling is mutual Bree," Pausing she went on. "it was brought to my attention today that I tend to go overboard when I like someone." Taking her free hand, she placed it on Aubrey's leg moving it up and down feeling the other girl shiver she smiled. "I don't… I don't exercise. I like beer, and pizza and junk food. God I miss beer." She threw her had back in frustration. After a moment she refocused herself looking at the other girl again she spoke. "Soooo," She trailed off. "what's going on?" Squeezing her hand, she urged her to go on.

Taking a deep breath, Aubrey wasn't sure how to go about telling her. No one had ever made her nervous as the woman sitting next to her. "I'm scared," Seeing the other woman blink see continued. "you kinda turned my world upside down and, I'm usually soooo in control of everything."

"And I make you lose control?" Cassie wondered seeing her nod, she chuckled. "You're adorable." Leaning in she braced the other woman's face with her hands. Looking in her eyes she pulled her in for a kiss it only lasted for a moment, but she hoped that the kiss conveyed everything she felt. Pulling away she rested her forehead against the blonde's.

"Wow."

"You can say that again." She smirked eyes flicking to the other women's lips, leaning in once more she moved her lips to her ear and whispered. "Dieu tu es si belle."

Eyes wide Aubrey only caught half of what the other girl said only remembering some of the French she took in high school. "I'm in so much trouble." She groaned out as she pulled the other girl into a searing kiss.

* * *

 

Sitting at her desk Faith pulled up the weekly business plan they were in the black. They had been for a while, and that was due largely in part to their new in House DJ. Smiling Faith knew this was good, in terms of expanding the club. She wanted to add another level turning the bottom half into a restaurant by day and a full blown dance floor at night leaving the top level for V.I.P.

She was going to pull up her email when her phone chimed picking it up she slid her thumb across it. Reading it she saw it was from Beca saying that she need a personal day but she would be in tomorrow. Typing a quick response Faith locked her phone and set it down. Sitting back in her chair she couldn't forget what the blonde said.  _Would you want to go out sometime?_ "Screw it." Leaning forward she snatched her phone from her desk, pulling up her contacts she pressed the one that said Buffy.

"Hey you," Came a bright voice from the other end. "to what do I owe this nooner."

"I uh."  _Be cool Faith._ the young bar owner berated herself.

"Faith?" Buffy questioned, putting down the book she was currently looking over. She and the Scoobies were in the mist studying a new apocalypse demon and she had hit a dead-end and was due for a break. "What's the sitch," Leaning forward Buffy's Slayer instincts were seeping out and she began to worry. "are you ok?"

"Five-by-Five B." Rolling the pen she had in her hand. She was nervous her screw it thought was currently fading.

"What is it?" She asked calmly, whatever the other girl wanted she knew she was gonna have to let her tell her when she was ready.

"Oh umm...," She stuttered, Faith Lehane didn't stutter she didn't get nervous. But Buffy Summers was making her all of those things. "get it together Lehane." Faith mutter to herself.

"Get what together?" Buffy silently chuckled to herself, she could tell the other girl was nervous about something.

"Shit!" Faith spit out, groaning she spoke again. "You weren't supposed to hear that, you heard that didn't you?"

"Yup," The blonde smiled after waiting for a moment she finished. "whatever it is Faith you can tell me."

"Go out with me." The nervous brunette blurted out.

"What?" Buffy asked playing coy as if she didn't hear her the first time. She tried but was failing miserably in holding back her smile.

"You're really gonna make me say it again aren't you?"

"Yup," Buffy chuckled. "you were kinda a dick this morning."

"I can't help it you turn my mind into mush." The bar owner replied honestly.

"Good to know," The blonde smiled, idly flipping the pages of the book in front of her. "I usually don't hold grudges, but in your case I'm willing to make an exception." The blonde smirked she was going to enjoy toying with the other girl, in more than one way.

Sitting back in her chair Faith smiled, her confidence was coming back. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you have a tendency of being a real bitch."

"Now is that anyway to treat a lady you just asked on a date?" Buffy asked switching her phone to her other ear she leaned back in her chair causing it to creak under her weight. She really liked Faith they had been playing this game for a few weeks and was glad it was finally coming to ahead.

"I assure you," she paused licking her lips thinking about all the fun they had, had over the past few weeks. "you are no lady blondie." She lowered her voice just slightly causing it to come out raspier then she intended it to.

"I…"

Faith could tell the change in her voice had its desired effect on its target. "Now that I've got your full attention, I'll pick you up at eight."

That was the last Buffy heard before she heard the click on the other end. "Damn it." Buffy muttered slamming the book shut that she had been playing with only moments before. "That didn't go as planned."

 

 


	8. Pretend It's Ok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello all I’m back sorry for the delay, I was stuck in vacation mode and I barely felt like going to work. But alas here’s the next update as promise and I’m quite proud of this one so hope you enjoy!

Pretend It's Ok

 

Chloe picked at her food absentmindedly as she watched her brother ran frantically away from their surrogate guardian. Smiling at the two she pushed some windblown hair behind her ear. It had been several weeks since Beca had slowly pulled out of her life.

_Beca was right it did look like rain, and they barely had time to gather their things before the rainfall started. Pushing the door open to her apartment Chloe allowed Beca to step in first. Dylan was with Jesse for their guy’s day out she just hoped they wouldn’t return before she had a chance to explain things to Beca. Hanging up her jacket she ran her hand through her wet hair. “I’ll take that.” Reaching out she took the DJs jacket and hung it up next to hers._

_“Nice place.”_

_“Thanks.” Chloe replied. “Didn’t think it would take so long to get you to my lair.” She smirked watching the other girl plop down on her couch._

_Blinking Beca was taken aback. “You... You...”_

_“Yes?” Chloe asked sitting next to the flustered girl she raised an eyebrow. Propping herself on one leg she scooted closer._

_“You.”_

_“You said that,” Reaching up she cupped her cheek. “was there something you wanted to tell me Beca?” Looking at the other girl she leaned in just inches away from the young DJ’s lips._

_“Your skin’s so soft.” Unknowingly leaning into Chloe’s palm._

_“Thank you.’ Chloe whispered unmoving from her previous positions, and without warning she pulled back shaking Beca out of her daze._

_“You’re so weird.” Beca grumbled crossing her arms hearing the other girl chuckle in response._

_“I just thought you would want to watch some TV since our date got rained out.” Chloe smirked reaching for the remote and flicking on the TV. Leaning back, she flipped through the channels feeling the other girl adjust next to her she sighed._

_“Has anyone ever told you you’re a tease?” Beca asked in the comfortable silence her body now leaning towards the redhead._

_“All the time,” The redhead smirked. “so what do you want to watch first?”_

_“Can we do something else?” Turning her head Beca looked at the other girl. “talking about my parents’ divorce is always an options. Or maybe we can visit my gynecologist.” Reaching up as if to stretch she placed an arm cross Chloe’s shoulder._

_“Smooth,” Tossing the remote aside Chloe twisted so she was facing the other girl once again. “you pull that move with all the girls you think skin is soft?”_

_“Just the hot ones.” leaning in Beca slowly pushed herself on top of the other girl._

_“Your girlfriend must be jealous you’re using all your moves on me.” Chloe said letting Beca push her down on the couch._

_“I don’t have a girlfriend,” Beca replied hovering over the other girl, letting her legs rest in between the redheads. “not yet at least.” Lowing herself the rest of the way lips gently pressed against soft pink lips. Beca hadn’t dreamed of being so bold before, but her feelings for the other girl were at their breaking point. Feeling an arm snake around her waist she heard throaty moan escape her own mouth. Pulling back, slightly Beca looked into bright blue eyes._

_“I really like you,” Chloe said breathlessly. “like a lot.”_

_“Right back at you Chlo,” sucking her lip in Beca began to chew on it, she had never gotten this close to someone this quickly before. That was partially due to the aforementioned divorce of her parents she didn’t trust people not to lie to her. Chloe was different though; she was special. “I think...”_

_She was cut off by lips crashing into her own, causing her body to explode all over again. The kiss was brief, but it held all their emotions in it. “Becs,” Chloe said trying to pull away. “I want this I really do.” She said as Beca moved her kisses to her neck bringing a shiver out of her. “I really need to tell you something.” Pushing the smaller girl away she was finally able to get control of the situation. Standing she fanned herself trying to get her hormones in check._

_“What is it?” Beca said standing pulling Chloe’s hands into her own._

_Closing her eyes, it was now or never, make or break it. She had to tell the other girl and hope for the best. “Beca…” She began only to be cut short by the voices coming from the outside of her apartments front door._

_“Alright bud let’s get you into a change of clothes Chloe is gonna kill me.” Jesse said as the apartment door flew open. “Shit Chlo I’m sorry I didn’t know you were home.”_

_“Jesse.” Chloe hissed._

_“Sorry,” He smiled sheepishly. “double sorry.” Noticing the two women disheveled looks. “I’m Jesse,” Holding out his hand for her to shake. “you must be **The** Beca,” Shaking the younger girls hand. “I’m so glad to finally meet you I’ve heard so much about you.”_

_“Same here.” Beca replied. Blinking she took his hand still not understanding what was going on._

_“Chloe!” The eight-year-old boy exclaimed jarring his sister out of her shock._

_“Hey Dylan,” She smiled down at her brother, he was only eight but in another year or two he would be taller than her. “did you have fun with uncle Jesse?”_

_“Totes,” The younger ginger smiled letting his dimples break through. “he was just gonna show me how to break into cars like they do in GTA.”_

_Holding up his hands in defense Jesse shook his head vigorously. “Listen Chloe that’s not what I we...” he stopped by a hand that was raised._

_“It’s ok Jesse.” Sighing she finally looked to Beca who had been silently shifting her weight from side to side. “Dyl,” looking down at the little boy, Chloe looked nervous and he could tell. “This is Beca, she’s my DJ friend I’ve told you about.”_

_“Oh wow,” He turned from his sister excitedly. “I’ve never met a real life DJ before.” Smiling at her he nodded his approval._

_“Hey,” Jesse exclaimed. “what about me?” the young man whined._

_“You don’t count Uncle Jesse,” Turning his attention back to Beca, Dylan smiled at her. “can I watch you sometime?”_

_“Sure why not?”_

_“Hey kid come on we’ve got a date with the new Star Trek movie.” Grabbing his hand, he pulled him in the direction of his room._

_“Lame.” Beca spoke._

_“Hey we trekkies are real people too.”_

_“Are you?” Beca asked raising an eyebrow questioning him._

_“Damn,” Jesse replied looking at his best friend. “she’s coldblooded. It was nice finally meeting you though.” He said grabbing the little boy so he could change._

_“See ya later Beca,” He waved as he was dragged down the hall. “Love you Chlo.”_

_“See ya later.” Jesse waved as well._

_“Oh we can’t forget my secret stash of gummy bears.” Dylan said gleefully._

_“How could I forget bud, just the green one of though.” Jesse replied chuckling at the little boy._

_Hearing the voices finally fade Chloe turned and, noticed that Beca had moved to the couch, sighing she moved to sit beside her._

_“So you have a kid?” Beca asked wringing her hands together._

_“Not exactly,” playing with the ring on her thumb the redhead didn’t look at the brunette. She didn’t want Beca to find out like this. “he’s my little brother, when my parents died it was either let him go into the system, or become his guardian. I couldn’t let that happen…I couldn’t live with myself if that happened.”_

_“I get it.”_

_Chloe blinked. “You get it?”_

_“Yeah I do.” She shrugged. She liked this woman, who was she kidding she loved this woman she could get past this._

_“You hate kids.”_

_“Not hate...” she paused looking at the other girl, reaching over she stilled her hands. “Just scared,” Taking a breath Beca spoke again. “had a neighbor’s kid tell their mom that they wanted me to be their babysitter, and all I could think is…. I will murder you.” Shaking her head Beca looked over at the girl who was stifling her laugh. “You laugh but that’s not a normal thought for anyone.”_

_“Doesn’t mean you’ll do it.” Chloe waved at Jesse as he and her brother left._

_“Why didn’t you tell me?” Beca asked._

_“I don’t know,” Chloe sighed “I was afraid you’d run… after you told me you didn’t really like kids I was afraid too,” Running a free hand though her hair she finished sadly. “I didn’t want you to run.”_

_“I won’t.”_

Pulling out her chair Regan spoke pulling Chloe out of her thoughts. “Penny for your thoughts?”

“Not really.” She shrugged.

“Still thinking about her huh?”

“How’d you guess?”

“You haven’t touched your food, and we’re been here over an hour,” picking up her cup she let her straw lay on her lips. “and you haven’t put your phone down once.” Wrapping her lips around the straw she took a slow pull, hearing the slurp she set it down.

“I haven’t heard from her in like two days.”

“She’s an idiot,” Reaching over the young detective picked up a fry and popped it in her mouth. “if she can’t get over whatever issues she’s got going on then that’s her problem.”

“I should have told her.” Chloe replied dejectedly.

“Don’t you dare blame yourself,” Regan was getting angry, the last time she talked to the girl she was really happy. Now weeks later she was heartbroken. “I should have listened to Bree,” Glancing over at the blond who was now tossing stones in the water with the little boy. “next time background check on anyone who wants to date you.”

“Regan,” Chloe sighed. “Can we not talk about this? I really do…,” she stopped herself. “did love her.” The redhead rephrased knowing that she and Beca where probably done.

“Sure.” The older women relaxed she would let it go but only for now.

* * *

 

“Cass, you home?” Beca said pushing the door open to her cousin’s apartment.

“In here,” Came a voice from the kitchen. “what’s up short stack?”  Cassie asked from behind the open refrigerator door. “Your message sounded pretty desperate even for you.” Pulling out two beers she handed one to Beca who gladly accepted as she fell onto the couch.

Twisting the top off the beer she took a long sip, sitting back on the couch she volleyed her thoughts back and forth in her head. She had no clue where to start, so she didn’t.

“Surely you didn’t come all the way over here for a beer,” Taking a seat in the chair that was on the other side of the couch. “I love you but spill it loser.”

“Forget it.” Beca twisted her mouth in a noncommittal answer.

Sighing Cassie was prepared to wait her out, but she didn’t want to she had a date with her girlfriend that she still had to get ready for. There was no way Aubrey Posen was going to let her slide with being late. “Beca,” She glared at her, seeing Beca fidget is knew exactly what the problem was and her name was Chloe Beale. “you’re an idiot.” Cassie said propping her feet on her and Faith’s coffee table.

“I feel the love,” Beca rolled her eyes. “I thought we were family.” She replied placing the beer on the table suddenly not thirsty.

“We are,” Pausing Cassie inhaled she, and Beca had the same blood. Cassie knew what her younger cousin was doing and she just wanted to reach over and slap her. “You’re like my sister you know that.”

“But…” She ventured a glance at her cousin, waiting the other foot to drop.

“But I’m gonna let you’re know when you’re being an idiot,” Licking her lips she ran her hand through her fading green hair and sighed. “and that’s exactly what you’re doing.”

Closing her eyes Cassie still remembered all too well the day her Uncle left.

_Cassie sighed looking out the screen door Beca was sitting on the porch headphones resting against her ears. Pushing the door open she joined her on the steps, placing gently arm around Beca’s shoulder Cassie pulled her close._

_Sliding the headphones, she sighed as she asked. “How you holding up kiddo,” Cassie asked after a moment, feeling the other girl shrug she glanced at her. “you know that this has nothing to do with you right?”_

_“How do you know?” Beca asked twisting the headphone wire in-between her thumb and index finger._

_“I just do…” she was at a loss. Cassie had been here before when her mother left her and her dad. It took everything her father had to convince her that she was loved and nothing could change that._

_“What if I didn’t clean my room enough for him…what if I didn’t listen to him enough?”_

_“Becs, you can’t do this,” looking down at her cousin Cassie wiped the lone tear that had fallen. “if I know one thing…it’s that you’re probably too perfect…worrying about the what ifs isn’t gonna help. Cause in the long run it had nothing to do with you.”_

_Cassie was only a few years old than her but, Beca knew Cassie would never lie to her. They had different parents but the two cousins were more like sisters._

_“OK.”_

_Leaning over Cassie leaned over and kiss the top of her head. “You tell anyone I got all mushy I’ll deny it and tell them what’s in that box under your bed.”_

_“You wouldn’t dare.” Glancing at her cousin Beca raised an eyebrow._

_“You wanna test that theory,” Seeing her cousin shake her head Cassie chuckled. “how about a cone? My treat and a rematch at Mrs. Pac-Man.”_

_“Only if you want your butt kicked again.”_

_“Dream on Beca!” The blonde cousin said standing._

_“Bring it Cassandra.” Smirking Beca stood as well._

_“You’re so dead.”_

“You’re being a Mitchell and you’re running.” Holding up a hand she stopped her, seeing her cousins mouth snap shut Cassie began again. “It’s in our blood, your dad, my mom. At some point you and me have to break the cycle.” Bringing her feet to the floor she leaned forward. “Look,” closing her eyes Cassie rubbed her temples. “Becs do you love her?”

“It’s not that simple Cass.” Beca began.

“Stop it damn it,” The older girl interrupted her this wasn’t the first time the two had been in this very same position having the very same talk. This time was different, Chloe was different. “It is that simple. Do. You. Love. Her?” Pausing in-between each word she never took her eyes off of Beca.

“Yes.”

Smirking Cassie sat back in her chair. “Then what the hell are you doing here still talking to me for?” Pulling out her phone she didn’t bother waiting for an answer she just pointed to the door and said “Go,” after a moment of not hearing any movement she looked up from her phone she reached over a grabbed a pillow and threw it at her cousin’s head. “I said go get the fuck out of here and go get your girl.”

“Ok,” Beca said ducking just in time narrowly missing being hit by the pillow. Reaching the door, she turned to look at the other girl. “Hey Cass.”

“You’re welcome, now get the hell out of my apartment.” Cassie said chuckling as Beca flinched as another pillow was chucked her way before she was out the door.

* * *

 

_Two nights after Beca found out Chloe had invited her over for dinner. Standing awkwardly at Chloe’s apartment door Beca shifted her weight from side to side. Flowers in one hand an and toy in the other she knocked, blowing out a breath she waited. It was only a second later before the door flew open to Chloe who was wearing a simple teal skirt, with a white blouse and a yellow belt that tied blended perfectly with the rest of her outfit. Her hair laid in loose curls that framed her face._

_“Wow,” Beca stutter out. “I feel like I’m under dressed.” Beca said honestly._

_Beaming Chloe ran her hands along the sides of her dress. “This ol’ thing,” Spinning around the skirt gracefully moved with her. “I just pulled it out of my closet.” She lied, she and Aubrey had went shopping two days ago when they knew the date was happening. “You don’t look so bad yourself.” Chloe asked noticing the younger girls attire. Her dark blue jeans clung to her in all the right places, while her simple top that said regulators written diagonally across it showed just enough cleavage to leave something to be desired._

_“Thanks,” Beca said shyly feeling Chloe’s eyes on her. “Umm these are for you.” Pushing the flowered hand forward._

_“They are beautiful,” Taking them she leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. Turning she walked towards the kitchen. “come on in dinner will be ready soon.”_

_“You cooked?” Beca asked hanging up her jacket she was glad she brought it the rain didn’t seem to be letting up anytime soon._

_“Actually yes,” scrunching up her nose remembering their last home cooked meal. Bending down she pulled a vase out from under a sink. “Benji gave me a recipe hope it turns out ok.” Setting down the now water filled vase she placed the bouquet of flowers into it. Smiling she looked up and, noticed Beca sitting on the couch playing with something. “What’s that you got there?” Chloe asked making her way over to the other girl._

_“Oh,” Holding it up. “I wasn’t sure what 8-year-old boys liked so I just went to my go to.”_

_Chuckling Chloe took the toy out of her hand. “A T-rex huh?”_

_“Dude no one messes with a T-rex,” taking it back she flipped it over moving the animal’s arms. “sure he’s got short arms, but the other dinosaurs know they don’t say anything, but they know… Oh they know.” Turning she looked Chloe in the eyes and smiled. “They know he’s invincible. All the other dinosaurs fear the T-Rex.”_

_Pushing her playful Chloe grinned. “You’re a werido.”_

_“Don’t question the power of the T-rex Beale,” Beca said giving a playful warning. “those who mock him don’t live to regret it.” She added for dramatic effect._

_“Understood Captain,” Mock saluting her Chloe stood taking the T-rex once more, leaning down she gave her a chaste kiss. “I’m sure he’ll love it, thank you.”_

_Beca shrugs.  “It’s nothing really.”_

_“Chloe could you…,” Running into the room Dylan stopped mid question. “sorry.”_

_“It’s Ok Dyl,” Chloe stood smiling at her brother. “You remember Beca right?”_

_“Hey,” He smiled shyly. “Cool T-Rex!” Walking over to her he picked it up off the coffee table. “Did you know that even though it had little arms they were really powerful?” He paused looking at her for conformation, seeing her nod in he began again. “He could run as fast as speeds up to 20 miles an hour.”_

_“See the kid knows…” Beca smiled._

_Looking at Beca Dylan smiled and said. “The T-Rex is invincible.”_

_Chuckling Chloe shook her head, things were gonna be ok. Her two favorite people were getting along she was worried for nothing._

 

_TBC..._

 


	9. Did You Get My Message?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As promised here's the next update. Thanks to all of those who have liked and favorite this story. That being said like all stories this one must come to an end. One final chapter plus and epilogue to come. I really hope you enjoyed my first trip into the Bechloe universe. As always my apologize for in mistakes!
> 
> I do not own Pitch pitch or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

 

_Did You Get My Message?_

The weekend had come and gone, with Beca leaving voice mail after voice mail, but they had all gone unanswered by the redhead. Having let her car at the school over the weekend Chloe was thankful for her best friend who had offered to drop her at work once she made sure Dylan was set for the school day.

"You sure you're gonna be ok Chlo?" Aubrey asked her best friend concerned.

"Yeah," reaching down she unbuckled her seatbelt. "I just…' she paused she wasn't alright but she needed some alone time. "Just gotta get an early start on today," Smiling weakly, she got out of the car shutting the door she stuck her head inside the open window. "I promise to call if I need anything."

Nodding Aubrey waited for her to pull her head out of the window before pulling off.

Chloe waved throwing her bag across her chest she made her way into the school. Her internship had started about a month ago, and to her surprise she had been assigned to Dylan's kindergarten teachers class. Pulling out her keys she unlocked the door, after walking in she pulled it shut behind her, and made her way down the hall to her classroom. Truth be told she knew this is the one place Beca wouldn't bother her, and she needed time to get over her without the smaller girl popping up.

Walking into the classroom she flicked the lights on, she smiled she was glad she decided to become a teacher. Knowing she was gonna to be a part of shaping these kids' lives, filled her heart with joy. Chloe made her way to the desk when she heard the door swing open once more.

"Bit of an over achiever are we?"

"Maggie," Chloe said smiling as she placed her bag on her desk. "I hope you don't mind?"

"No not at all," the other woman smiled. "You just don't usually find the TA here before the actual teacher." Chuckling Maggie sat her bag own her own desk and made her way over to the window to open the blinds.

"Thanks." Chloe said sitting down.

"What's wrong," Maggie asked noticing that her TA wasn't her usual chipper self. "is Dylan ok?"

"Yes… He's great getting ready to start third grade," Chloe smiled brightly, it was the first genuine smile she had in a few weeks. "he's really excited."

Smiling the older woman walked over to the other side of the room setting down on the edge of the desk Maggie observed Chloe as she busied herself. "So am I."

Looking up from what she was doing Chloe raised a curios eyebrow at the women. "Ok…," She drawled out. "do I wanna know why this new batch of kiddos has got you so excited?"

Smirking the older women opened her mouth. "There was a last minute change," She paused waiting for the other woman to register was she was talking about; when she didn't respond she continued. "we're not teaching kindergartens anymore Ms. Beale welcome to third grade!" she said excitedly.

"Shut up." Chloe responded eyes wide.

Nodding the other women chuckled.

"And?"

"Yup," She smiled answered the silent question. "the youngest Beale will be sitting right there?" Maggie smiled pointing to one of the seats in the front row.

"That's great," Chloe exclaimed. "I promise no special treatment."

Shaking her head at her Maggie spoke. "I have no doubt you'll treat them all the same inside the classroom…outside I'd say you'd be one proud sister." Nodding she stood and made her way to her desk. "Oh," The teacher spun around. "I almost forgot, this was in your mail box."

Chloe's breath hitched seeing her name written on the envelope she was handed. It was from Beca. _Her_ Beca.

"If you need to talk I'm here." Seeing her nod, Maggie made her way out of the room get the things she needed to start the day.

Running her fingers across her name she sighed and opened it.

**_Two Nights Ago_ **

_It was rather funny Aubrey thought the day Beca showed up at her job. She hadn't expected it, but needless say whatever the other woman wanted she wasn't going to make it easy._

_"Aubrey," Beca said pushing off the wall as she saw the blonde approach. "thank God." Aubrey hated her, and Beca knew that. She was desperate though._

_"What the hell Beca!?" Aubrey said being startled by the DJ waiting for her as she made her way off the elevator. "I don't have time for this…" The blonde reaching in her purse pulling out her keys. "I just came to get a file out of my office."_

_"Just give me five minutes…I…" Scratching her forearm Beca looked at the other girl who looked at her at as if she had sprouted three heads._

_"You what," She paused looking at the smaller girl. "wanna give me a reason not to kill you for breaking Chloe's heart?"_

_Taking in the other girl's appearance she looked like hell. The bags under her eyes told Aubrey that she hadn't slept in days, and her hair was laid in a messy bun on her head. In Aubrey's mind she deserved all the suffering she was going through. "Why should I?" Aubrey said pausing, she held Chloe every night this past week because she couldn't understand why the DJ had vanished from her life._

_"I knew I was right about you." Aubrey glared crossing her arms over her chest. On one hand the woman standing in front of her broke her best friends heart. On the other hand, she had also made her happy, and she hadn't seen her happy since before her parents died. For that Aubrey was grateful._

_"You're right I'm an ass…I should have tried harder."_

_"You're right you are an ass." The blonde retorted._

_Sighing Beca scratched an invisible itch on the back of her neck. "Look you can curse my name all you want later I just want…," Exhaling she paused. "I need to find Chloe… she's not answering any of my calls or texts."_

_"Do you blame her?" Crossing her arms over her chest Aubrey raised an eyebrow at the smaller girl. "You broke her heart and left us to pick up the pieces."_

_"I know…," Looking up she willed the tears away. "look my dad really screwed with my head, I push people away. I know that's not really an excuse for being the massive screw up I am, but have you ever been in love?"_

_Not getting a response Beca continued. "Like so in love that just the mere thought of the person…," She gulped. "It's like you're drowning in the ocean, and no matter how hard you try to reach the surface you…, just don't want to, because not being able to breathe is far easier then living without them." Blinking back tears Beca continued. "That you'll rearranging every part of your life just so you can spend thirty seconds saying hi." Licking her lips Beca sighed. "That's how I feel about Chloe and that scares the hell out of me."_

_"Why haven't you told her that?" Aubrey asked._

_"I've tried," Sighing she pulled an envelope out of her jacket pocket. "if you won't tell me how to find her will you at least give this to her."_

_Reaching out Aubrey took the envelope "I can't promise she'll read it though."_

_Shrugging Beca replied. "It's like they say then you don't know what you got till it's gone."_

_"Wait…," Aubrey said stopping Beca from leaving she sighed. "if this blows up in your face I had nothing to do with it." Pulling out a pen and paper she wrote down the address of Chloe's job. Handing the paper to Beca Aubrey smiled weakly at the girl. "Maybe…just maybe I wasn't completely right about you."_

_"Hopefully I can convince Chloe the same."_

* * *

"Buffy relax," Willow said to her friend as she watched her get ready for her date. "clearly she like you to so you don't have to be so nervous."

Sighing she looked at her best friend. "You're right," nodding she took one last look in the mirror. "I shouldn't wig." She had finally decided on outfit for the evening, but that didn't seem to calm her nerves in the slightest.

"I mean you have seen her naked." The redhead smirked at her best friend.

Scoffing Buffy picked up a pillow and threw it at her, which her Wicca best friend easily deflected. "Don't you have a girlfriend you need to see our something." Buffy pouted.

"Also…no fair when you do the witch thing." she crossed her arms over her chest.

Hearing the knock at the door the redhead smiled. "Yeah well no fair when you do the Slayer thing," Willow said standing and making her way to the door. "I think your date is here."

"Wait." Buffy exclaimed. She wasn't ready, that's what she told herself anyway.

"Buffy. You look beautiful," She smiled honestly before opening the door. "you're not Faith...," Turning to look at her friend Willow spoke. "she's not Faith." Pointing to the blonde.

"Funny story," Cassie laughed nervously. "come with me with you want to live."

"Someone's threating Buffy?" Willow asked furrowing her brow in confusing.

"No, No," Cassie said shaking her head. "it was a joke…apparently a bad one at that."

"What's going on Cassie," Buffy asked finally speaking. "where's Faith?"

"Look I was forced to do this, I have no idea what is going on," She sighed aggravated ran a hand through her hair. "Faith said she'd cover my shifts all next week and Aubrey she would make it worth my while so… here I am." Cassie said all in one breathe. "Now will you come with me please?"

Shrugging Willow looked at her friend. "Sounds plausible, I could put a…"

Shaking her head Buffy stopped her friend. "That won't be necessary Wills," grabbing her purse she made her way to the door. "don't wait up." She smiles leaving the apartment.

After unlocking the car, the two women hopped in Cassie's car. "So you really don't know what's she's got planned?" Buffy asked locking her seatbelt in.

Shaking her head Cassie pulled away from the curb. "Faith and I tend to have this rule," she flicked her turn signal up. "I don't ask…she won't tell. It's worked this long why go against what works right?" Reaching over she turned the volume up on the stereo. "I freaking hate Coldplay…, but I love this song." Cassie said as her thumbs bounced in time to the catchy beat of _Hymn for the Weekend._

"It's the Beyoncé factor," Buffy added nodding along. "she changes everything."

Nodding her response Cassie made another turn, as the two sat in silence the rest of the way as the music played quietly in the background.

After a while though the incessant buzzing noise that rang out from the seat next to her was starting to drive Cassie insane. Buffy had started playing with the button to roll down the window a few minutes ago, Buffy was becoming more trouble than what she was worth. "Can you," Cassie paused she knew the other girl was nervous for some reason so she wanted to say this a delicate as possible. "I just like for all my windows of my car to you know… to work." Glancing over at the other girl she raised an eyebrow at her.

Laughing nervously Buffy quickly removed her finger. "Oh sorry," Running a hand through her hair she glanced at the other blonde. "so…" She began only to be cut off.

"Not one hint," Cassie answered as she flicked her blinker to change lanes. "all I know she that I'm supposed to drop you off at the club and vamoose." She said jerking her thumb in a leaving motion.

"Right." Exhaling she looked out the window, she had no idea why she was so nervous she had no reason to be. This was Faith. _Her Faith_ she thought.

"Listen I've known Faith since we were kids," She paused as she looked across the intersection before she pulled out into traffic. "we've had our ups and downs…hell at one point we didn't even talk." Rounding the corner, they made their way towards their final destination. "Faith is good people," Shifting the car into park she turned and looked at the other woman. "she doesn't do this for every… anyone."

Rolling her shoulders back Cassie sighed before she continued. "You're special to her. Let her be your Knight in shining armor or, whatever the latest romantic heteronormative movie is telling her to be." Placing a hand gently on her shoulder she smiled. "Now please get the hell out of my car I've got an extremely hot girl waiting on me…," Grinning she winked. "me to rock her world tonight, and I plan on doing just that."

"Overshare." Buffy replied as she pushed the car door open, before she closed the door she leaned her head back in. "Thank…you know."

"Don't mention it," Cassie smiled turning the key in the ignition. "you crazy kids just don't have too much sex in there it's my club too. I don't want to have to wash down every surface with bleach." Smirking she pulled away from the corner and into the night.

The puff of air that Buffy released was unsettling of a few reasons. One she was more nervous for this date then she had ever been for any of her previous ones. Two her slayer sense was telling her she was no longer alone. The slight shuffling of feet could be heard as the dragged across the wet pavement.

"Really," She huffed. "Do you guys really need to be here?" Buffy looked around counting. One. Two. Three. Four. There were four of them, she could easily handle them before Faith got curious, and made her way out of the club.

"Slayer." The demon growled.

"Yes, yes…," Buffy said annoyed. "me slayer," pointing to herself. "you demon," Pointing her purse to the demon she pouted. "you guys really need to come up with some new material."

"Your end is nigh."

"Guys," Buffy implored. "can we please do this some other night? I've got this super-hot girl in there," she pointed to the club becoming exasperated. "waiting for me; it took me forever to figure out this ensemble." Running her hands up and down her body she almost looked like a child who was about to get sent to bed without desert.

"We do not care…we come for slayer blood. He needs slayer blood." The vampires muttered together.

"Fine," Buffy said pulling out her stake and throwing down her purse. "but I swear if I have one hair out of place you guys are gonna regret it."

"Enough, I must bring your head to my master."

Buffy had, had enough she didn't wait for the beast to finish is monologue she had things to do. She expected for them to put up a good fight which they did for a bit. The chosen one easily dispatched the three minions leaving the leader torn. He could stay and fight the Slayer or he could run straight to his death at the hands of his master. Surely his death at the hands of the Slayer wouldn't be as painful as his death would be at the hands of his master for failing. So he chose the former.

What she didn't expect was for a raven hair beauty to walk out just as she was plunging Mr. Pointy into its heart.

"Yo B…, Faith called out as she pushed the door open to the club. "damn dogs." Faith muttered hearing the crashing sound from around the corner near the garbage bins. Crossing her arm over her chest she began to rub them. She had gotten cold from the unseasonably cool fall air. "B you standing me up, or what," She said looking around and calling out again. "what's the stitch?" Cass said she dropped you off like fifteen minutes ago." Turning the corner Faith saw the poof of dust that had settled around Buffy's body.

"Hey… Faith…," Buffy smiled sheepishly. "I can explain."

After quick dusting off an a few shots twenty minutes later the two made it to their current location. The two women currently sat in the middle of the club, staring awkwardly at each other. Faith began to tap her fingers on the table they sat at, she and Cassie had closed the club for the night for a special evening.

As lights twinkled above their head music softly played in the background. Buffy was the first to speak the air thick and hanging over them. "I love what you did to the club."

"You wanna tell me what the hell is going on?"

The story had been long, but Buffy had explained everything to her. As she finished Buffy looked at the other woman gnawing on her lower lip. It had been twenty minutes…at least that's what it felt like to Buffy.

"So let me get this straight…," Faith said as her index finger tapped on the side of her tumbler. "Vampires are real?" Doe eyes look into green ones for conformation.

"Yes...," Buffy replied biting her lip unsure if she should continue or not. "in every generation there is a chosen one."

"Yeah, Yeah I got all that," Faith interrupted. Lifting her glass, she took a long pull from it letting the whiskey burn its way down her throat. "I'm just trying to wrap my head around all this." Looking at the blond she furrowed her brow.

"Look I know it's a lot to process…"

"Something like that gotta make you hungry and horny right?" Faith asked smirking.

"Actually," Buffy replied raising an eyebrow. "like you wouldn't believe."

"Surprisingly I'm ok with that." Faith said as the slow smile broke out across her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC....


	10. Heart Skips A Beat Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys I'm back sorry it took so long for this update, I hit sorta of a block. I had most of it written but the last half was giving me the blues. It didn't help that I had another story stuck in my head. Shameless plug go check it out it's called Time Stands Still (It's my first Bechloe one-shot and I think it turned out pretty well with a little help from my mate amyy94 she a pretty stinkin amazing writer herself you should check her out)
> 
> A/N 2: Thanks to all that who have liked and favorited and reviewed you guys are AMAZING! So without further ado the conclusion of Blame It On The Weatherman

Heart Skips A Beat Part 1

 

She should've have said something Aubrey knew that much to be true, but not telling her best friend that she secretly went to her school the day before couldn't be helped.

"Something tells me whatever is going on in your head can't be good." Cassie said knocking on the door to her girlfriends' office.

"Cass," the blonde lookin up being jarred out of her thoughts. "what are you doing here?"

Smirking the now brunette with blonde streaks held up a bag of take out from their favorite place. "I thought I'd surprise you with lunch," walking over she placed the bag on Aubrey's desk. "but it looks like you've got other things on your mind." Quirking an eyebrow, she continued "Not happy to see me…," she paused. "I can take my food and go." Cassie said reaching over and grabbing the bag.

"Don't you dare!' Aubrey protested quickly getting up from her chair. "Of course I'm happy to see you," she replied feeling arms wrap around her waist she smiled sweetly. "your surprises are the best." Aubrey said placing her hands on the side of the other girls face and pulling her in for a gentle kiss.

Sighing Cassie looked thoughtfully at the blonde. "It's the whole Bechloe thing isn't it," Smirking at her confusion Cassie continued. "Faith and I kinda got tired of saying Beca and Chloe all the time." Chuckling Cassie pushed some blonde hair behind her girlfriends' ear. "So she came up with combo…"

Rolling her eyes Aubrey sighed. "Lame… but yes."

"Babe…listen…," She paused letting go of the blonde's waist. "my cousin tends to be a bit of a dumb ass sometimes…we run that's what we do." Sighing Cassie ran a shaky hand through her hair. "I got over that shit long time ago, but Beca she hasn't…she's working on it."

Sitting down on the couch that sat along a wall in her office Cassie motioned her girlfriend over pulling Aubrey down on her lap. "It's a stupid defense mechanism but, it's how we survived after our parents left." Looking up at her girlfriend Cassie took her hand in her own. "She loves her-I know it."

"How can you be so sure," Still unsure if her decision to help the DJ was the right one Aubrey gnawed her lip. "she seems-I don't know." Too consumed in her own thoughts she didn't even notice the gleam in the natural blonde eyes as she looked up at her.

Giving her the patented Mitchell smirk Cassie squeezed her hand. "Have you seen the way she looks at her? I know that look…all too well actually." Pausing Cassie wasn't sure how what she was going to say next was going to go over. "I see that same look on my face when I know I'm going to see you."

"Yeah well-that's…," Aubrey trailed off looking down at the other girl. "you what?"

"Your heard me Bree...," Pausing she spoke again. "I love you… Je t'aime…Te amo…I could go on but that would make me reach deep into my language vocab," She was cut off by soft lips crashing into hers. It only lasted a moment, but the smile on the blondes' face told her that everything was going to be ok.

"You're just full of surprise Cassandra Mitchell," Seeing Cassie roll her eyes Aubrey smirked. "I love you too." Leaning down and kissing her gently.

"Four people can get away with that," Cassie said wrapping her arms around Aubrey's waist without warning she flipped their positions so she was now laying on top of her girlfriend. "and if you weren't so freaking hot you would not be one of them." She growled leaning down and kissing the other girls neck.

Giggling Aubrey feigned her protest. "Cassie stop." The blonde squirmed trying to keep the moan from escaping.

"Take it back," Cassie said as she slowly began to tickle the girl underneath her. "say you'll never say that again."

"I…I… okay, okay," Aubrey said trying to catch her breathe. "I take it back; you'll never hear me say it again especially when…" her lips brushed the other girls' ear as she whispered into it.

Feeling the warm air alone was enough to cause Cassie's body to convulse, but what was said all but made her explode. "You don't play fair Posen."

"That's why I always win." Aubrey chuckled pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

* * *

The emotions of the long day finally had caught up to Chloe, she didn't know how she finished the day. Calling Aubrey during lunchtime she asked her best friend if she wouldn't mind picking up Dylan up from soccer practice. After moving some things in her schedule Aubrey assured her not to worry. Packing up the last of her things Chloe's eyes landed on the letter that sat on the edge of her desk most of the day.

_In all of my life no one has ever made me feel so exposed, and brake through all the darkness inside me. Until you. The light that shines within you makes everyone around you better…it makes me better. I know I've dimmed that light, but if you'll have me I hope to bring that light back._

_-Beca xoxo_

It wasn't much, but it pulled at Chloe's heart, and those words flashed though her head the whole day. She loved Beca, but she had no guarantee she wouldn't run again. Slipping the letter in her bag Chloe made her way out the building to the parking lot. She cursed herself for not bringing an umbrella. "Why not make my day completely perfect." Chloe mumbled as she zipped up her jacket.

"I was beginning to think you would never come out." Beca said leaning up against Chloe's car. It had been weeks since she had seen the other girl, and Beca was even more sure that she was in love with the girl that stood in front of her. The redhead hadn't even said a word to her, but Beca would swear the she could hear her heartbeat through her chest.

Chloe's breath hitched at the sound, so many emotions flashed in her head as those ten words washed over her. _**Hurt. Anger. Fear. Joy. Love.**_ Try as she might the last one wouldn't go away, not that she wanted it to anyway.

In the short time, she had known her Beca had managed to stir up so many emotions, ones that had been locked away inside of her for years. The only ones who had access to those feelings were Dylan and Aubrey even Regan didn't know all of her.

* * *

" _Cowe," Came the little voice on the other side of the door. "Cowe coe out now?" Dylan's little hand came against the door again._

_Chloe couldn't stop the tears; she knew she should be strong for her brother but her heart wouldn't stop breaking._

" _Come on bub." Chloe heard her best friends voice on the other side of the door. Picking Dylan up Aubrey took the little guy downstairs to the living room._

" _Bee-Bee wair Cowe," He asked his worried eyes looking at her as they sat down on the couch. "She play?" Dylan asked putting his little hand on her cheek._

" _Not today bub," Aubrey said wrapping her hand around his on her cheek. "she's sad." The blonde said kissing him on top of his head._

_It had been almost a week since their parents died, and the redhead had confined herself to her room. They had tried everything to get the girl come out, but no matter how hard they tried she just refused leave her room._

" _Cause mommy and daddy?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _Miss Cowe Bee-Bee." Dylan frowned laying his head on Aubrey shoulder._

" _Me too bub…me too," running her hand over his hair Aubrey whispered to him. "We're all just really sad right now…," She sucked in a breath trying to hold back her tears. "your big sister is just taking it really hard is all."_

" _I sad too." Dylan said looking up with sad eyes._

_Sighing really didn't know what to do. "We'll get through this together bub."_

" _I ope Cowe get better soon."_

_She didn't know why she had decided to leave the confines of her room but, Chloe's heart broke at the sound of her little brother's voice. "I'm sorry Dylan." Her voice cracked when she finally decided to speak from behind them._

" _Cowe," Dylan exclaimed jumping from Aubrey's lap. "Miss you Cowe." He said running up to her._

_Bedding down Chloe wrapped the boy in a tight hug. "I missed you too Dyl. I'm so sorry I've been away."_

" _It's kay," Dylan said kissing her cheek, which only caused more tears from his sister. "on't cry Cowe it's kay."_

" _You and me from now on Dyl." Chloe said picking her brother up. Looking over to her best friend Chloe mouthed thank you to her, she knew things were far from ok but with a little time it would be_ _._

* * *

Sighing she fiddled with her keys. "Beca what are you doing here?" Chloe asked stopping several feet shy of her car.

"I'm apologizing," Pushing off the car she moved toward the other girl. "at least that's what I'm trying to do." Beca frowned noticing the smile that usually graced the redheads face was replaced with one that screamed of sorrow. She had done that to her… no one else could be blamed for the sad eyes that were currently locked onto her own. "Chloe…"

Holding up her hand Chloe stopped her. "It's been a long day…I just want to go home." Chloe said pushing the unlock button on her key fob, opening her back door she threw her bag in the backseat.

"Ok…," Beca sighed this wasn't gonna be easy the DJ thought. "Chloe if you just give me…"

"It was nice seeing you…" Chloe forced out. It was taking everything in her not to take the other girl in her arms and tell her all is forgiven.

"Chlo," Beca said reaching for Chloe's hand only to be instantly met with coldness as the hand slipped out of her own. "ok I guess I deserve the cold shoulder." Sighing Beca shoved her hands into her pockets.

"Were you lying to me the whole time?" Chloe asked pausing she didn't bother to look at the other girl, as her hand hovered over the driver's side door ready to open it. _**Hurt.**_ She heard the shaky breath from behind her.

Beca wasn't sure she heard her over the rain that had slowly increased. "What? No!" the DJ said making her way to stand in front of her lover.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Chloe was grateful for the rain. The tears weren't gonna stop anytime soon, and she didn't want to give the other girl the satisfaction.

"I…I," Beca paused.

Not waiting for the excuse Chloe cut her off. "So-as soon as it got real you flaked out on me?"

"Chloe," She knew she was right that's exactly what she did. She had to fix this but the rain wasn't giving her any reprieve increasing tenfold blurring her vision. "I screwed up…I know that." The young DJ yelled over the rain.

"You don't think I noticed you checking out on me…," _**Anger.**_ "on us?" Chloe spat glaring at the other girl. "Dylan loves you Beca, he keeps asking where's Beca? When are we gonna see Beca again?"

Beca flinched she hadn't thought about that; she hadn't thought about the little boy she had grown so close too. Wiping her bangs out of her face Beca was brought back to the day her dad had left. She wasn't any better than he was. "Ok…," Beca sighed. "I didn't mean for that to happen."

"I swore to protect him…" Chloe said barely above a whisper as her tears continued to mix with rain. She didn't know why she was still standing there listening she just wanted to run and forget she ever met Beca Mitchell.

"Look…," Beca started wiping the water from her lips. They were soaked, but Beca wasn't going anywhere until the redhead knew how she felt. "my dad left me and my mom when I was a kid, and I never got over it. It screwed me up…I've never been able to trust anyone that's come into my life."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Chloe asked.

"Probably the same reason you kept your secret from me." Beca bit back, and instantly regretted it.

"So you just turn into your dad instead." It was a low blow but, Chloe wanted to hurt her like she was hurting.

"Jesus Christ Chloe…" Beca exclaimed. "what do you want from me?"

"Tell me…," Chloe implored. "tell me why you ran…why you ran away from us…," She paused swallowing hard. "from me? How do I know that if I forgive you that you won't run again?" Her voice cracking as she spoke Chloe was emotionally drained she didn't know how much more fight she had left in her. _**Fear.**_

"Because I love you." Beca yelled.

 _ **Joy.**_ Chloe blinked water clouding her vision, she wasn't sure if it was the rain or her tears anymore. "You what?"

"I love you…," Closing her eyes she exhaled those words had been on her tongue for weeks and she was too afraid of what they might mean. "and that scares the hell out of me."

 _ **Love.**_ Three words, three words was all it took before Chloe lips found their home on Beca's. This kiss was different from all the other ones they had shared. This one held the promise of something more mixed in with all the rain and tears. Pulling away Chloe looked into her other woman's eyes. "You could have just told me." Chloe said arms wrapped around the DJ's neck.

"I know…I'm weird about that stuff though." Beca replied hands gripping the older woman's waist. "I love you… and if I have to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much I will." Beca finished with a soft kiss letting her lips hover over the redheads. "Their she is." Beca said seeing the smile breakout on her face.

"I love you too Becs," Chloe said pulling her in for another kiss. "Totes love at first sight."

"Are you sure you should be teaching kids with vocabulary like that?" Beca laughed as Chloe pushed her playfully. Pulling out of their embrace Beca grabbed the redhead's hand. "Come on let me take you home-"

"You just want to see me naked."

"Nah I just don't want you to get a ticket because you got _fine_ written all over you…," The sound of a hand hitting a face was heard through the rain. "Oh my-'

"Good one Becs, you've been practicing." Chloe smirked squeezing her hand she locked her car and the two made it over to the DJs car.

"You really are in my head."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC....


	11. Heart Skips A Beat Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is it folks the final chapter stay tuned for the epilogue. Thanks to all have read or followed and reviewed.

Heart Skips A Beat Part 2

"You sure this is ok?" Chloe asked running a worried hand through her hair.

"Chlo," Beca said taking her hand in her own. "I cleared it with Stacie weeks ago. He'll be fine." Giving her a quick kiss on the lips she said. "Now get your cute butt in there I got work to do." Beca said pointing to where Stacie was sitting currently with her headphones glued to her ears. "Go!" Giving her a tap on the butt seeing Stacie hold up the thirty second sign.

"Welcome back to Da-mix," Beca said through her microphone. "I've got a very special guest in studio with me today," She said smiling at her guest. "say hi special guest."

"Hi special guest." The young voice said into the mic.

"Oh he's funny everyone," Beca said helping him pull his mic closer to him. "Everyone in radio land this is my very good buddy Dylan."

"I'm only your good buddy because you want my sister to like you." He quipped.

Smirking Beca looked at him shaking her head, after she made up with Chloe, Beca had made it her goal to make up with the little guy sitting across from her. "I'm hurt Dyl," She said dramatically holding her hand over her chest. "you think I only like you for your sister?" She asked.

"Yup," Dylan nodded laughing. "but it's ok she is pretty great…"

"That she is dude," Beca smiled pushing the fader up on the sound board. "just don't tell her I snuck you out of school today."

"Hey Chlo," the boy said turning his head looking to his sister who was sitting with Stacie in the adjoining studio. "Becs snuck me out of school today."

"Dude!" Beca said shaking her head. "Remind me to never involve you in any super-secret plans." Looking up Beca pointed to the redhead. "Are you teaching him to sass me," She asked only receiving a shrug from Chloe who was trying desperately to hold in her laughter.

"Alright, Alright…," Beca began again. "D-man why don't you tell the good people why you're playing hooky before my boss over there yells at me." Beca said adjusting the knobs on the sound once more, looking up she winked at Chloe before turning her head back to the boy.

"Oh," Dylan said as if suddenly realizing why he was there. "my school is putting on a concert fundraiser."

"That's awesome dude what for?" Beca said pushing him for more information.

"For the homeless shelter on Main St." He paused furrowing his brow in confusion.

"You mean the Serving Spoon?" Beca said helping him out.

"Yeah that's it… we're umm if you bring two canned good you get into our concert free."

"And that's this Saturday night?"

"Yeah! You can get your name enter for a drawing for a Halloween party with DJ Beca!"

Laughing Beca spoke again. "Well that part was supposed to be a surprise little man."

"Oops." He said covering his mouth.

"Well you heard it here first folks you get me as your DJ for the night," Beca smiled she really loved this kid just as much as she loves his sister. "So come see the Moonview Elementary Choir this Saturday at 5 pm."

"We'll have cookies!" Dylan blurted out.

"Can't forget the cookies," Beca chuckled. "thanks for joining me today Dylan." She reached over and holding her hand up ready for a high five. "Now back to the music on… Da- mix." Reaching for the buttons she simultaneously hit them one shutting off their mics and the other playing the track. "Great job little dude!" Smiling she stood-up hearing the studio door open, she couldn't help the smile that broke out on her face at seeing her girlfriend come to join them.

"Dylan you were great," Chloe exclaimed. "So proud of you."

"Chloe," He whined. "you're gonna mess up my hair."

"We can't have that," she smiled kissing him on the top of his head. "thank you." Chloe said looking to her girlfriend.

"Becs," Stacie called from her booth. "Get on out of here and enjoy the rest of the day with your family…,"

"But…" Beca said interrupting her.

"No buts, Luke's got the rest of the day covered." Stacie replied pointing to the blonde man standing behind him.

"Don't argue with the pretty lady," Dylan said taking Beca and Chloe's hand. "I say a day in the park is in order." Pulling the two women out the door.

Chuckling Beca looked at Chloe. "You heard the kid Chlo, let's get out of here."

* * *

 "Dude what's taking your girlfriend so long?" Cassie asked sitting next to her cousin on the couch as they waited for Chloe to get ready and Aubrey to show up.

"How the hell should I know," Beca shrugged. "the party isn't gonna start without the DJ." She smirked.

"Becs! What do you think?"

Turning her head, she saw the voice in question. Dylan stood in the door sporting his Halloween costume.

"Hate to disappoint you little dude… but you look how you always look."

"Nu uh," The boy said shaking his head. "I'm Eleven." He sporting black pants which were being held up by spenders. Under his brown jacket was a light pink button down shirt, with the dark purple bow-tie being the cherry on top.

"Ok..." Beca said nodding and glancing at her cousin.

"He's overrated but, he did make bow-ties cool." Cassie said smirking at him.

"No way Cass!" He exclaimed.

"Ten is so much better." The blonde said turning back in her seat.

"How can you said that?!" Dylan questioned making his way over to the front of the couch. "He was way over the top!"

"If you ask me you're both crazy." Beca interrupted the two.

"Says the girl who has a Lord of the Rings marathon every year." Cassie said raising eyebrow.

"I hate to interrupt but are we ready to go now?" Chloe said making her presence known. Standing in the door way she slid one arm up against the frame.

"Finally!" Beca said standing turning around Beca couldn't stop her mouth from falling open.

Chucking to herself the older woman spoke first. "I can go change if you like," Bringing her arm down she went to turn when she felt hands on her waist. "Becs sweetie I can't go change if you don't let me go."

"Who said I want you too?" Beca asked with nothing but desire written on her face.

"I knew you were a secret Whovian!" Cassie exclaimed.

Waving her off Beca stood back to fully admire her girlfriend. "The girl who waited huh?"

"To match Dyl of course." Chloe smile doing a full turn. Her long white long shirt was rolled up to about her forearm over that she had a vest that said police that had a checker stripped on either side near her shoulder.

"I don't think that skirt is regulation," Beca said smirking at her girlfriend. "Also this is kinda a cop out."

"Yeah and what are you supposed to be?" Chloe asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm ironic." Nodding as her halo bounced on her head. "I mean you're welcome." She smiles confidently.

"That's a shame…," Chloe tutted. "I was hoping for a little more effort." Leaning in Chloe whispered her the DJ's ear.

"Enough of that ever have virgin eyes present." Cassie said cover her eyes.

"Sorry Dyl." Beca said blushing slightly at what Chloe just whispered in her ear.

"I wasn't talking about the kid," Cassie said shaking her head. A knock came from the door stopping her outburst. "saved by the knock." Jumping up Cassie went to answer the door. "About time!" she said taking Aubrey's hand and not allowing her to enter the apartment.

"Guess it's party time." Chloe smiled looking at her two-favorite people.

* * *

 Sliding into the booth Buffy and the scoobies arrived at the party just as it was getting under way. "I really like what Faith's done with the place," Willow squeaked out as Kennedy slide in next to her. "It's really hip." The redhead said unable to find a better word.

"Thanks red," the co-owner said making her way over to the group. Leaning down she placed a kiss on her blonde girlfriend's lips. "Hey gorgeous."

"Hey yourself." Buffy said pulling back from the kiss. "You guys are V.I.P.S tonight," the Ravens head woman said standing to her full height. "anything you need is on us."

"I feel giddy," Xander said excitedly next to Willow. "I've never been a vips before." The boy smiled.

"Me either...Buffy you really know how to pick em." The redhead smiled.

Chuckling Faith smiled when she did find out that Buffy was a slayer it did take so adjusting but after the initial shock she knew that nothing could tear her away from the blonde. "Your friends are a hoot B."

"Aren't they," Buffy replied looking up at her girlfriend. Turning to face the brunette Buffy waited for her to meet her gaze. "you're just one surprise after another."

"You ain't seen nothing yet." Faith smiled her dimples on full display.

"More lady kissing." The boy said clapping his hands.

"Did we really need to bring him?" Kennedy said annoyed.

"You love it just as much as me." Xander winked at her.

"I think he's gonna give Fat Amy and Flo a run for their money." Faith said smirking.

"What- running," Amy said walking in with the rest of the Bellas. "only running I'll do is horizontal..." The Australian said plopping down on one of the couches.

"When I was ten...," The Guatemalan began. "my family was woken up in the middle of the night by border portal and we ran away screaming cause we had drugs hidden in places."

"Wow... Chloe's friends win," Faith said shaking her head. "ok I gotta get back babe." She said kissing the blonde one final time. Pulling back, she sighed. "I love you...," She froze those words hadn't been used between them before. "I mean- you know..."

Smiling Buffy captured her lips in her own. "I love you too," her eyes opened to find that Faith's eyes were still closed. "Now go be sexy somewhere else."

"Yes ma'am." Faith winked before walking away. "Let's party bitches!" Cynthia-Rose said raising her glass. Which was followed by a course of cheers!

* * *

After a quick pit stop at a nearby costume shop Beca now had a suitable costume. By the time they got to Pink Hammer the party was in full swing.

"I can hardly recognize the place," Chloe said into Beca's ear as they made their way into the club. The place was completely changed from the last time she was there. "the renovations are amazing."

Nodding Beca smiled. "Yeah," Reaching out with her freehand she pointing to a corner of the club. "my booth up there now nobody can get in or out without the code." She went to speak again when a voice interrupted them.

"Chlo," Regan said smiling as the redhead turned. "you look great!"

Pulling her into a hug she smiled, she hadn't seen the other woman in weeks not since her break from the DJ who was shifting nervous next to her. Pulling back from the hug she took Beca's hand. "Regan…," she smiled over at Beca. "I'd like for you to meet someone very special."

"You must be Beca," Regan said pulling her into a hug. "It's nice to finally meet the woman that's put the smile back on her face."

"You're a huger," Beca said awkwardly hugging her back "she's huger."

Chloe nodded holding back her laugh. "She's a huger," placing a comforting hand on her shoulder she smiled at the older woman. "Becs is not a huger."

Chuckling she let the shorter woman go. "I'm glad Chloe found you."

Clearing her throat Beca ran a hand nervously through hair. "Believe me the night she came in here was the best night of my life," feeling a hand slip in hers she gave it a gentle squeeze. "she already giving me a second chance…I'll probably need a third and fourth and fifth." She paused swallowing hard. "I'm gonna make sure that every day she knows how much I love her…and Dylan. They are my family now." She finished clearing her throat. "Ok I'm gonna quit while I'm ahead." Looking between the two women. "I'll come find you when I've got a break in my set." Beca said kissing her softy before walking away.

"Wow." Regan said as the shorter girl walked away.

"I know," Chloe smiled. "she's – I think she's the one Regan." Chloe said watching Beca make her way into her DJ booth.

"She's seems pretty smitten with you."

"The feeling mutual," Chloe said returning Beca's wave. "Dylan's loves her too."

"Speaking of…where is the D man?"

"Waiting on you in the arcade of course," The redhead said chuckling and pointing in the direction of the arcade. "go easy on him."

"Never," Regan yelled over her shoulder. "the boy is going down."

When her parents died, Chloe thought her life was over but all it took was meeting a broody DJ to show her that good things do come in small packages.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!! Feed the Beast.


End file.
